


Bonds Of Friendship

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Quarankink 2020 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Intergluteal Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Shaving, Shibari, Spanking, Subdrop, Suspension, Tied-Up Link, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link has some time alone in the creative house and tries out some self-bondage. When it doesn't go to plan Rhett comes to the rescue and to Link's surprise, is intrigued by the idea.In other words, Rhett and Link discover their shared interest in bondage in atotally platonicway of course.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Quarankink 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677001
Comments: 273
Kudos: 295





	1. Self-Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober came early for me this year!
> 
> Thank you @secondhand-watermelon for saving the world from my typos
> 
> **Chapter titles are the prompts**

Link’s breathing was heavy. With every twist of the rope around his legs, he was making it more and more difficult to free himself. But he was alone in the creative house. He’d come here specifically to be alone, telling Rhett he had work to do and he wasn’t to be disturbed. He had, of course, finished up as quickly as possible to have some time alone to play.

He leaned back against the headboard of the spare bed and admired his handiwork. Both legs were tied in a beautiful shibari leg tie, ankles attached to thighs. His legs fell open, almost against his will and his stomach clenched at the sight of his own cock lying vulnerable between his legs. He closed his eyes and imagined some faceless person coming into the room and taking advantage of his exposed cock.

He wasn’t able to tie his own arms, but Link always came prepared. He reached for his backpack at the foot of the bed and retrieved a pair of black leather handcuffs. Two studded wrist straps connected by a chain with a spring release catch. Link couldn’t help feeling sexy as he buckled the cuffs on his wrists - he liked the way he looked in black.

When they picked out the bed that Link had insisted they didn’t need, he’d taken a sudden interest when Jessie started showing him wrought-iron headboards with bars. Bars he could tie stuff to. Bars he could grip onto. He’d never had a bed like that… at least not when he had use for them. He was grateful for Jessie’s insistence now as he clipped the chain onto one cuff and threaded it through the center of the headboard. It was an awkward stretch, but he managed to attach the chain to his other wrist.

As he settled on his back, arms held above him and legs splayed open below him, Link felt the tension leave his body. He squirmed a little, feeling his semi-hard cock moving against the cool air in the room, and imagined that faceless stranger again. This time they just stared at him, watching as he helplessly struggled against his bonds. His dick grew harder and he was now completely incapable of doing anything about it. 

He sagged into the bed, allowing himself to relax in a way he rarely could, knowing he could stay here alone and undisturbed.

Link hadn’t intended to fall asleep, but he was startled awake by a sound at the front of the house. He lay still, legs and hands still bound, trying to hear what was going on. 

“Link?” Rhett called from the hallway.

“Shit shit shit,” Link muttered to himself, reaching urgently for the catch on his left cuff. His heart was drumming so hard in his ears that he could barely hear a word Rhett was saying. Rhett’s voice was getting closer, and the more frantic Link became, the less his fingers wanted to cooperate. 

“Where are you?” Rhett said, right outside the door now.

“I’m in the middle room,” Link said, trying to keep his voice level. “Don’t come in, I’m not dressed.”

He heard Rhett laugh through the door. “Why not?”

Link sighed. “I was taking a nap and it was hot,” he said. Not totally a lie.

“Okay,” Rhett said, apparently accepting that as normal. “I brought you dinner. I thought you might be hungry.”

“Oh, thanks,” Link said, still struggling to get a grip on the catch. He moved as little as possible, afraid if Rhett heard the sound of the metal chain touching the metal bars he would somehow figure out what Link was up to. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

With a muttered “cool”, Rhett wandered off, leaving Link to continue his escape.

A little calmer now, Link shuffled up the bed as best he could to give the chain a little slack. From the new position, he could see the problem. The clasp at his left wrist had gotten stuck at a weird angle and wouldn’t open. But that was okay; Link was pretty dextrous with his left hand too.

It was a little more awkward, but he could just about reach the other clasp. His fingertips grazed the metal catch, but he couldn’t quite pull it in the right direction. The panic started to build again as he changed position, trying his best to work the mechanism.

It was becoming startlingly clear that he wasn’t going to be able to open the cuffs on his own. He tried to unbuckle the straps with his teeth, but the angle was all wrong. The harder he tried to move his wrists, the tighter the cuffs felt. In a final attempt to free himself, he pulled as hard as he could on both arms, hoping something would break and free his hands, but it was no use.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Link realized he was going to need someone’s help. His phone was too far away to call Christy, but maybe Rhett could call her. He closed his eyes and blew out a breath, hoping Rhett wouldn’t ask too many questions.

“Hey Rhett?” Link shouted, loud enough for Rhett to hear in the front room. Moments later, he heard footsteps approaching.

“Everything okay?” Rhett asked through the door.

“Not exactly,” Link admitted. “Could you call Christy for me and get her to come over?” Christy didn’t share Link’s interest in bondage, but it wouldn’t be the first time she’d seen him in a compromising position. 

“Christy?” Rhett said, surprised. “What’s the matter? Can’t I help?”

Link had expected this. “It’s a little embarrassing,” he said calmly. “I’d just rather have my wife help me.”

“Oh, okay,” Rhett said. Link could still hear him standing outside the door and a click as he unlocked his phone. “Why can’t you call her yourself?” he said, sounding a little more suspicious.

“I can’t get to my phone,” Link said quickly, mentally kicking himself. Why didn’t he just say the battery was dead?

“Huh… okay,” Rhett said before falling silent. 

Link held his breath, listening intently to hear if Christy answered his phone. The silence dragged on… and on.

“She’s not answering,” Rhett said eventually.

“Shit,” Link said under his breath. She was probably having dinner with the kids right now and they all observed a strict ‘no phones at the table’ policy.

The room was warm, but Link had started to shiver. He couldn’t stop thinking about how exposed he was right now. He couldn’t even cover his lower half with a blanket.

“Are you sure I can’t help?” Rhett said against the door, worry creeping into his voice. “How bad can it be?”

“Pretty bad,” Link muttered, mostly to himself.

“Come on man,” Rhett said. “If you don’t tell me I’m just gonna come in.”

“Wait,” Link said urgently. He was out of options, but he could at least warn Rhett what he was getting himself into. “Look,” he said, “I was trying a sex thing and it didn’t go to plan.”

His confession was met with a moment of silence before Rhett said. “I see,” amusement evident in his tone.

“I just need someone to… untangle me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“And my dick is out,” Link added for clarity.

“Got it,” Rhett said, sounding calmer than he had any right to be.

“Okay,” Link said, bracing himself. “Come in, and please don’t laugh.”

Rhett pushed the door open and peeked around the frame. When he saw Link’s present state his mouth fell open.

“Can you get the cuffs off?” Link said, unable to even look at Rhett.

“Oh my gosh,” Rhett said quietly before he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He crossed the room to the head of the bed. Without saying a word, he wrapped a hand carefully around Link’s wrist and tried to work the catch.

“That side is broken,” Link said, almost in a whisper.

Rhett started at the sound of Link’s voice. His grip on Link’s wrist seemed to tighten… or maybe it was the tightening in his chest. He tried not to think about his spread legs and exposed cock, but it was like a flashing beacon between them.

Eventually, Rhett got the chain off one side and Link was able to lower his hands.

“Thanks,” he muttered, still unable to look at Rhett.

“No problem,” Rhett said. His voice was calm but Link was certain things would be awkward between them later.

They rarely talked about sex beyond ‘it’s a thing I like’, and they’d joked about certain things on the show, but Link never thought Rhett would find out about this. Link hoped he would just let it go, but he already knew that wouldn’t be the case.

Moments later, Rhett still hadn’t moved. Link dared a glance at him and found Rhett staring, transfixed by Link’s legs. Not his cock, his legs.

Link was afraid to speak. This was so much worse than having Rhett make fun of him.

“Thanks,” Link said again, snapping Rhett back to reality.

Rhett met Link’s gaze, his mouth slightly ajar. “You did this to yourself?” he said eventually.

“Yeah,” Link said. He felt like he needed to defend himself, but he kept silent.

Rhett’s hand twitched, like he wanted to reach out and touch him. “How did you learn to do that?”

“Internet,” Link breathed.

“Can you do… other stuff?”

“There are different ties for different body parts,” Link said, not really sure what Rhett was asking. “But I can only do leg and body ones on myself.”

Rhett nodded silently. 

Link swallowed around a lump in his throat. He couldn’t help noticing Rhett wasn’t leaving.

“It looks really good on you,” Rhett said.

Link’s breath hitched as Rhett reached forward and ran a hand over the black rope at Link’s thigh.

“Rhett…” Link whispered. The faceless person from Link’s fantasy was suddenly becoming clearer.

“You need someone to tie your arms for you?” Rhett said, his fingers still grazing Link’s thigh.

He couldn’t ask Rhett to do that for him… could he? He imagined what it might feel like to lie face down on the bed, his arms and legs completely bound, knowing the only way out was when Rhett came back to release him. What he did by himself was fun, and it felt good, but in the back of his mind, he always knew he could get out of it.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Link heard himself say.

Rhett nodded, smiling slightly at the obvious interest Link’s cock was taking. “Tomorrow,” he suggested, “to give me time to Google it?”

“Tomorrow,” Link agreed. 

They continued to stare at each other for a moment before Rhett suddenly regained his composure. “Your food’s getting cold,” he said casually. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Link let out a breath as soon as Rhett left the room and started to untie his legs. “Tomorrow…” 


	2. Shibari

Link had spent most of his time since last night asking himself, ‘Did that really happen?’ and ‘Did Rhett really say that?’. To look at Rhett, it was like none of it had happened at all. The only reference he had made to the previous evening was to say the Chinese take-out was great and they should eat there again. At one point during the day, Link had entered their office, only to have Rhett quickly close his laptop. It was unusual, and Link’s only assurance that they were really doing this.

When Link arrived at the creative house that evening, Rhett’s car was already in the driveway. He’d been hoping for a little time alone to mentally prepare himself, but then, he supposed maybe Rhett had been too. He grabbed his bag off the passenger seat and headed inside.

As soon as Link opened the door, Rhett came rushing into the hallway to greet him.

“You’re here,” Rhett said, sounding way more excited than Link was expecting.

“Yeah,” Link laughed, “you beat me here.”

Rhett shrugged. “I rushed over so I could turn up the heat for you. Unless,” he added hesitating. “Did you want to keep your clothes on?”

“Uh…” Why hadn’t that thought occurred to Link? Why did he assume that when his best friend did him the favor of tying him up, that he’d be naked? He tried not to think too hard about it - Rhett had obviously made the same assumption. “I’d prefer to be naked,” Link said, looking up at Rhett with what he hoped was confidence.

“Makes more sense,” Rhett agreed.

Link wasn’t sure what he’d have said if Rhett hadn’t agreed. It still felt good to be bound while fully clothed, but it messed with the sexual fantasies a little. He gave a small nod, unsure what else to do when Rhett was blocking the doorway.

“Are you ready now?” Rhett said, breaking the unusually awkward silence. Link nodded again, suddenly aware that he was biting his bottom lip. He couldn’t help but feel hyper-aware of every movement, afraid of the impression he was giving Rhett.

Rhett stepped aside and directed Link down the hallway to the middle room… the bedroom. Link tried not to seem too enthusiastic, but Rhett was right on his heels, so he walked quickly.

“Oh my gosh,” Link breathed as he stepped into the bedroom. Rhett had been there already and laid out four lengths of long black rope in preparation, as well as a selection of leather restraints. “Is this what you were doing when you disappeared at lunch?” He turned to find Rhett grinning sheepishly.

“You know me,” he shrugged. “When I discover something new, I’m all in.” He stepped closer, forcing Link to take a few steps back towards the bed. “I was up really late last night reading about shibari. I can’t wait to try it on you.”

Link swallowed hard.  _ On you. _

“Take off your shirt,” Rhett said, preamble apparently finished. 

“Oh,” Link said, feeling a little flustered all of a sudden. “I figured I would do my legs myself first.”

“Nuh-uh,” Rhett said. He pressed gently on Link’s chest, urging him to sit down on the edge of the bed. “I want to practice. Let me do it all.”

“Okay,” Link said quickly. He had a horrible feeling he’d say yes to anything right now. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor, watching as Rhett selected a length of rope. The way he picked it up and tested the tension before turning to Link was so much like the faceless person from Link’s fantasies that for a moment, he wondered if he’d told Rhett about it.

Rhett pulled the rope through his hands, found the middle and folded it in half. “You ready?” he asked.

Link nodded.

“Then on your feet.”

Link complied immediately. His heart was racing, but he couldn’t help feeling more than a little turned on. 

“Arms behind your back,” was the only instruction Rhett gave before gripping Link’s hands and wrists and positioning him exactly as he wanted him. He was firm but not rough, much like the person from Link’s fantasy. He felt safe in Rhett’s big hands.

Rhett placed Link’s hands on opposite elbows and started twisting and knotting rope like he’d been doing it for years. Link tried to separate his arms, but even seconds later, he was already stuck.

“Stop moving,” Rhett said sternly.

Link almost jumped. “Sorry,” he muttered. He had to admit, Rhett’s domineering tone was really enhancing the experience.

It wasn’t long before Rhett was finishing up with a second length of rope and stepping back to admire his handiwork. “There,” he said with satisfaction. “How does that feel?”

Link gave a couple of experimental tugs and found his arms completely immobilized. “Really good,” he said, not bothering to hide his grin. “How does it look?” 

“You look great,” Rhett said, grinning back. His eyes roved over Link’s chest, taking in every detail. “Go look,” he said and pointed at the bathroom.

Link didn’t have to be told twice. He made his way to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. When he saw his reflection, he let out an audible gasp. The black rope contrasted beautifully against his lightly tanned skin, really showing off the intricate pattern Rhett had tied into his chest. “You learned this in a  _ day?” _ Link asked, incredulous.

“I watched a lot of videos,” Rhett said modestly. “And I have a cheat sheet,” he added, holding up his phone.

“It’s amazing,” Link said, admiring himself again. He turned to try and get a look at the back, but he couldn’t bend at quite the right angle. But it didn’t matter. “It’s so tight,” he said, immediately wishing he hadn’t used that word.

“Can I take a picture?” Rhett asked as he appeared at the bathroom door, phone in hand.

Link gave him a look. What the hell did he need pictures for? He wanted a record of whatever this was?

“Just for me,” Rhett said quickly, misinterpreting Link’s hesitation. “I won’t photograph your face and I won’t show anyone.”

Link didn’t say anything for a moment. What was the harm, really? “Will you send me a copy?”

Rhett grinned and pulled Link back into the bedroom where there was more light. He positioned him against the wall and took pictures from every angle, clearly pleased with what he had produced. Link felt a bit like a ham on display in a butcher shop.

“More?” Rhett said when he was finished with his photoshoot. 

“Sure,” Link said, returning to the bed. As soon as he sat down he realized their error - now that his arms were bound, he wouldn’t be able to get his pants off. He waited for Rhett to select the next piece of rope before saying, “I’ve still got my jeans on.”

Rhett stepped in front of him, so close their knees almost touched. “Oh right,” he said, with a hint of what Link dared to call disappointment. “Well I can get them off for you,” he suggested. “Or I can just do it over your clothes this time.”

_ This time. _ Link was sure the disappointment was evident on his face. Especially to Rhett. He couldn’t ask Rhett to undress him on top of all this. But then… they were already crossing lines. What was one more?

“Will you take them off?” he said, attempting to sound casual.

“Of course,” Rhett said. He stepped back and watched with amusement as Link got to his feet, much more laboriously than usual because he couldn’t move his arms.

Rhett reached down between them and fingered the fly of Link’s jeans. The way his fingers grazed the skin on Link’s belly somehow felt more intimate than anything else they were doing. Link tried in vain to ignore Rhett’s hand so close to his crotch.

Rhett loosened Link’s pants and paused. “Underwear?” he said.

“Underwear too,” Link said before he could change his mind.

Rhett just nodded and pulled Link’s pants down to his thighs. He didn’t even hesitate before tucking his thumbs into the waistband of Link’s boxers and pulling those down too. If he noticed that Link’s cock was half-hard, he didn’t acknowledge it, but Link felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

With a hand on Link’s elbow, Rhett helped him sit back down on the edge of the bed. Link couldn’t help staring as Rhett crouched down in front of him and pulled off both his shoes. Link had worn particularly tight jeans that meant that Rhett had to work each leg out individually. Link couldn’t have said for certain why he was getting turned on by Rhett undressing him, but he guessed it was helping to fuel the fantasy.

Link was soon completely naked apart from the black rope covering his chest and arms, looking expectantly up at Rhett. He already felt so good with his arms bound that he desperately wished he could touch himself.

Rhett was looking him over like he was planning the next steps in his head. Link always loved when Rhett got that look on his face - usually it meant he had a great idea and was working out the details before sharing it.

“I think it’ll be best if you lie on your back,” he said finally, “but let me know if it hurts your arms, okay?”

“Okay.”

“In fact, Rhett said, looking a little embarrassed for the first time this evening, “why don’t you tell me a safeword, just to be, uh… safe.”

Link nodded. A safeword made this all seem so sexual. Not that it wasn’t already sexual. This just felt like acknowledging it. “Uh, okay,” Link said quietly. “But you have to use it too if it gets too much for you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Link said again. “Um… unicorn.”

“Unicorn,” Rhett repeated with a nod. “Perfect. Now, get on your back.”

Link might have imagined it, but Rhett’s tone seemed even more forceful now that he had a safety net. He lay back and pushed himself into the middle of the bed. His heart started racing when Rhett sat down on the bed beside him. He had the fleeting thought that he and Rhett were in bed together, despite the fact that they’d shared a bed much more thoroughly than this plenty of times before. It felt quite different when he was completely naked with Rhett beside him.

Rhett pushed Link’s left foot tight against his thigh and reached for another piece of rope. He was soon back in the zone, wrapping Link’s leg with the thick black rope.

Link closed his eyes and imagined it wasn’t Rhett tying him up, but that faceless stranger he always liked to think about. The rope on his arms forced his chest forward, and he enjoyed the feeling of air on his exposed torso. The ministrations at his legs made him feel small and taken care of. The stranger’s hands got close to his cock a couple of times, almost teasing him, and Link could feel himself getting hard. 

“Link?” Rhett said, drawing him back to reality.

“Mm?” 

“Do you have any more rope?” he asked. “I can just use less but if you have more I can do it properly.”

“Oh,” Link said, taken aback. “Yeah, there’s some in my backpack.” He nodded toward his bag on the floor by the door. He really hoped Rhett wouldn’t mention any of the other items in there.

Rhett finished up with Link’s left leg before retrieving the extra rope. 

“Look good?” Link asked as Rhett sat back down beside him.

“Yeah,” Rhett said, looking carefully at Link’s bound leg. “Really good. Now pipe down, I’m busy.”

“Sorry,” Link mumbled. Something about lying on his back, completely at Rhett’s mercy made him feel terribly submissive. 

Rhett completed the second leg much more efficiently than the first and Link was soon bound, arms and legs. Rhett stood up to admire his work.

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

Link couldn’t stand to look at Rhett and closed his eyes against the scrutiny. He tried to imagine how he looked, wrapped in rope and immobilized - chest forced forward and legs falling apart, leaving his dick exposed. He was completely vulnerable to whatever Rhett might want to subject him.

Moments later he heard the sound of the camera shutter on Rhett’s phone. Of course he wasn’t finished taking pictures. Admittedly, Link couldn’t wait to see them and hoped his imagination matched up to reality. 

“Can I roll you onto your front?” Rhett asked quietly. He was standing much closer than Link realized.

“Uh, sure.”

Link felt the mattress dip as Rhett placed a knee on the bed beside him. He couldn’t help noticing Rhett was shaking as he placed one hand on Link’s bicep and one on his hip, before rolling him over.

Lying like this, face down on the bed, Link felt even more immobilized than before. He turned his head to the side just in time to see Rhett circle him with his camera, taking pictures from every possible angle. Link had a sudden realization that his butt would be visible in these pictures, making him identifiable by his tattoo, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. 

The room fell silent when Rhett was finished.

“Do you… want me to leave you here for a while?” Rhett suggested.

Link couldn’t have been happier; he wouldn’t have known how to request it himself. “Yes please,” he said. “Just come back in thirty minutes… I’ll call you if I need out faster.” 

“Okay,” Rhett said, picking up his other restraints from the bed and stuffing them in a bag. “I’ll be back in thirty minutes.”

Link closed his eyes again and imagined it was the person from his fantasy that had just bound him until he couldn’t move at all and was about to leave him alone to writhe on the bed for half an hour. They didn’t want him right now, so he would just have to lie there and wait. The sound of the door closing let him know he was alone. 

“Thirty minutes,” he mumbled to himself, before relaxing against his bonds.


	3. Vibrators

Link couldn’t have been happier right now. His arms and legs were bound so tightly he could barely move them, his cock was hard and pressed firmly against the bed, and he knew he was safe because Rhett was in the next room keeping watch.

Rhett’s presence really shouldn’t have been as reassuring as it was, but that was just the situation they found themselves in.

He put it out of his mind along with all his other concerns and tried instead to focus on his fantasy. Right now he didn’t need to think about anything. He was just a toy waiting to be used. He imagined the faceless person, a man this time, coming into the room and pressing his face into the bed. Link turned his face into the sheets and moaned like in the fantasy. He doubted Rhett would be able to hear his muffled voice through the walls.

He imagined the stranger removing his hand from Link’s head and climbing up onto the bed. Link could practically feel the dip in the mattress as the faceless man straddled his back, facing his exposed ass. Link imagined him spreading his cheeks and working his fingers into Link’s tight hole. Link couldn’t help wriggling his hips, trying to get friction against his cock. He was rock hard now, both from his current position and the thought of being at the mercy of the faceless man.

The fantasy switched suddenly. The man spread his legs for better access and roughly pushed his dick into Link’s hole. Link moaned again at the thought, louder this time. He ground his hips into the bed, allowing his cock some much-needed friction. He imagined the man fucking him in time to the movement of his own hips, groaning in frustration because the friction just wasn’t enough. He pulled against the bonds on his arms but they were too tight to allow any movement.

Link relaxed all of his muscles. He’d never been so turned on and completely incapable of coming in his life.

He spent his entire thirty minutes alone alternating between relaxing and trying in vain to get himself off. By the time Rhett returned, he was crying tears of frustration.

“How was it?” Rhett asked, crouching down beside the bed at Link’s eye level.

“Good,” Link said through the tears. “I know that doesn’t sound very convincing, but it was.”

Rhett gave him a small smile. “I believe you,” he said, patting Link on the shoulder and getting to his feet. Without warning, he leaned over and hauled Link onto his back.

Link let out a yelp, taken completely by surprise. As Rhett rolled him onto his back, he felt his erection bounce against his belly. He really hoped Rhett wouldn’t notice.

Rhett took a step back and observed the length of Link’s body. “Lemme see you struggle,” Rhett said in a low growl.

“What?” Link whispered. He was sure he must have misheard.

“Let me see you struggle,” Rhett said more clearly this time. “I wanna see what it looks like.”

Link decided to put it down to professional curiosity. Rhett had tied the bonds, now he wanted to see the effects. That was probably why he had his phone out and set to record.

He tried his arms first, pulling each one in turn and causing his chest to move and flex. His legs had fallen open like they always did when they were tied in this position, so he pushed against the rope with all the strength of his thighs. He wriggled his hips for effect and felt his erection bobbing around between his legs. Why was he still so damned hard?

Link glanced up at Rhett and found him surprisingly stoic. He was holding his phone and looking down at Link with a neutral expression. When they made eye contact he nodded towards Link’s crotch and said, “You didn’t get off.”

“No,” Link said, looking away. He could feel the color rising in his cheeks. 

“Do you want me to untie your arms so you can jerk off?” Rhett said, still not giving anything away.

“Oh,” Link said. How could Rhett say that so easily without getting embarrassed? “Uh...no, that’s ok.”

“Are you sure?” Rhett said. “Isn’t that the point?”

“Kind of…”

“So what’s the problem?” Rhett shrugged. He studied Link’s face for a moment, then his body. “You wanna stay tied up? It’s okay if you do.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, leaned close like he was sharing a secret and spoke quietly into Link’s ear. “I love how much this turns you on.”

“Rhett!” Link said, laughing nervously. 

“You want me to do it for you?”

Link felt a fresh wave of arousal pulse through him. Why  _ did  _ this turn him on so much? He wasn’t thinking straight with all the blood rushing to his dick, and he really really wanted to take Rhett up on his offer… but he couldn’t. “Okay, look,” he said instead. “Look in my bag. There’s a vibrator in there that’s black with a ring on the end.”

Rhett pulled over Link’s backpack and rifled through it. “You came prepared,” he said with a grin. 

“Not for this,” Link muttered. 

Rhett turned back to him with the vibrator in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. Before Link had a chance to say anything, he opened the lube and held it a couple of inches over Link’s cock, letting a small amount drip onto his sensitive skin.

Link inhaled sharply at the shock of feeling the cold liquid on his dick. He didn’t want to speak and bring Rhett back to reality, so he closed his eyes and returned to his fantasy instead. 

He imagined the faceless man taking the time to tease him a little after using him as he pleased. He wanted so badly to be touched, but the man wasn’t going to do that this time. His body tensed as Rhett - no, the faceless stranger- placed the ring of the vibrator around his cock just below the glans. He knew the vibrations were powerful, but when the man in his fantasy switched it on, it still took him by surprise.

“Oh fuck,” Link gasped, moving his hips involuntarily. The man moved the vibrator up and down his cock with increasing speed. Link heard a low growl that he was pretty sure was coming from the faceless stranger… no, from Rhett. 

The sensation was almost too much for him. If his arms had been free he might have pushed the man away, but instead, he struggled against his bonds helplessly. He couldn’t help hoping Rhett was enjoying the show. 

He imagined the faceless man grinning down at him, enjoying the pleasure/pain he was putting him through. As arousal built deep in his body, he realized the faceless stranger had morphed into Rhett in his mind. He opened his eyes and found the real Rhett looking down at him with the exact expression he’d imagined. Rhett increased the speed of the vibrator like he could tell Link was about to come from the look on his face. He gave Link a smirk as their eyes met.

The orgasm hit Link like a tidal wave and he gasped as he spurted come all over his stomach and chest. “Oh my god, Rhett,” he whispered, barely able to get the words out. He threw his head back and sank into the bed, riding out the last waves of this orgasm, still thrusting his cock through the ring of the vibrator. 

When he couldn’t handle it anymore, Link said, “That’s enough!”

Rhett didn’t move, continuing to watch Link’s cock in the vibrator. “Does it hurt?”

“Rhett!” Link said firmly, lifting his head to look at him.

Rhett visibly shook himself and turned the vibrator off, removing it from Link’s cock. 

_ What the fuck? _ Had Rhett enjoyed watching him endure so much pleasure that it turned to pain? Link may have said Rhett’s name when he came, but Rhett was the one who wanted to keep things going beyond their natural conclusion. 

Rhett regained his composure almost immediately and without speaking, started to untie the ropes on Link’s legs. Link’s skin felt particularly sensitive post-orgasm, and he was aware of every touch of Rhett’s fingers. 

When his right leg was freed, he stretched it out and sighed. One of the nicest things about being tied up was the relief he felt when he was released. 

Before moving on to the other leg, Rhett ran his fingers over the marks on Link’s leg where the rope had been. They were deeper than usual because of Rhett’s tight ties and would take ages to fade. 

“Next time,” Rhett said as he started to until the other leg, “shave your legs first.”

Link was still having trouble thinking straight. “Okay,” he said without hesitation.

“And your chest,” Rhett added, moving one hand to comb his fingers through Link’s chest hair.

“Okay,” Link said again.

When he was finally freed, Link stood up and stretched his arms and legs. He could see Rhett watching him out of the corner of his eye and tried to ignore him. His shoulders popped as he lifted his arms over his head.

“Can I take pictures of the rope marks?” Rhett asked, breaking the silence.

“I guess,” Link said. It would be weird to say no now. “But let me put my boxers on.”

Once again, Link was positioned against the wall and photographed from every angle. He had to admit, he was excited to see the pictures himself. He wondered how reality would match up to his fantasy. 

“Get dressed and I’ll order takeout,” Rhett commanded. “We can discuss plans for next time,” he added with a grin as he left the room. 


	4. Sensory Deprivation

Three days later, Link found himself pulling up to the creative house for another round of… whatever this was with Rhett. He had almost convinced himself that none of it was real until yesterday when Rhett had sent him photographic evidence.

Link had almost died of embarrassment when Rhett sent him the pictures. Each one had been edited to improve the lighting and color, and Rhett had even taken the time to carefully cover Link’s tattoo in any pictures where it was showing. He had no idea what Rhett was planning on doing with them, but he had really taken the time to make them look good.

And Link had to admit… he did look good.

Rhett had really picked up the skill incredibly quickly and his talent was undeniable. The black rope looked particularly good against his skin, and he had spent far too long admiring the pattern Rhett had tied into his chest.

They were going to have to talk about this and what exactly was going on. It was becoming clear this wasn’t just Rhett doing him a favor. They were both getting something out of it.

Link mentally shook himself. Maybe he would ask Rhett about it tomorrow.

He headed into the house and found Rhett already in the middle room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at something on his phone, but as soon as he saw Link, he put it down and smiled.

“Hey,” he said, getting to his feet. “Just doing some last-minute research.”

“Oh,” Link said simply. They hadn’t really discussed what they would be doing tonight and he wondered what Rhett had in store for him.

“You ready?” Rhett asked, still smiling.

“Sure,” Link said. They’d already spent the entire day together; they didn’t exactly need to catch up.

Rhett’s smile didn’t falter, but something in his expression darkened. “Good,” he said. “Take off your clothes.”

“Aren’t you gonna buy me dinner first?” Link joked instinctively. At Rhett’s raised eyebrow he muttered, “Sorry,” and started to unbutton his shirt. What the hell was he apologizing for? And why was he suddenly so eager to do whatever Rhett said?

Rhett didn’t look away as Link pushed his shirt off his shoulders and moved his hands to the fly of his jeans. Link tried to ignore Rhett’s stare and pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down to his ankles in one movement. Lastly, he stepped out of his shoes and pants and quickly pulled off his socks, leaving everything in an untidy pile at the foot of the bed.

Rhett looked up and down Link’s body a little longer than Link thought was necessary. Apparently satisfied, he directed Link to turn around and put his arms behind his back, the same as before. Rhett seemed to have gotten quicker since the last time. Link felt a twinge of jealousy that he might have practiced on someone else.

Next, Rhett commanded Link to lie down on his back with his legs together. His cock lay semi-hard as it always did when he played like this, but Rhett seemed to ignore it. He nodded instead at Link’s chest which was thrust forward by the ropes.

“You shaved your chest,” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Link replied, heat rising in his cheeks. “And my legs.”

“So I see,” Rhett said. He sat down beside Link on the bed, rope in hand, and touched Link’s leg with his fingertips.

Link gasped quietly. His legs weren’t bound, but he found himself completely unable to move.

Rhett’s face showed only mild curiosity as he ran his fingers the whole way from Link’s shin to his thigh. Link shivered, but he didn’t speak. He was afraid to interrupt whatever was going on in Rhett’s head.

“Right,” Rhett said suddenly. Link started and looked at Rhett’s face in surprise. “If it’s too tight, make sure you tell me.”

“Okay,” Link said, stunned. He bent his knees slightly to give Rhett better access and then closed his eyes. It was easier to escape to a fantasy than to face whatever this was.

He imagined it was his fantasy man that was doing the tying and he felt himself relax. There was nothing wrong with the pleasure or excitement he was feeling when the man in the room with him wasn’t Rhett.

He imagined the man looking him over and smiling down at him, pleased with how smooth his skin was right now. Link had considered shaving his crotch too, and he knew if Rhett had asked, he’d have done it without question.

The rope was up to his knees already, and Rhett got up from the bed to get some more. Link opened his eyes to try and see what it looked like so far.

“Hey,” Rhett snapped from across the room. “No peeking.” He reached into his backpack and searched around for something. When he found what he wanted he returned to the side of the bed.

Link’s eyes widened when he saw what Rhett had in his hand. “Is that a blindfold?”

“Yeah,” Rhett said. His expression softened a little. “Too much?”

“No,” Link said quickly. “I’ll wear it.”

Rhett nodded and placed the blindfold over his eyes. It was black leather with a notch for his nose - Rhett must have bought it specially.

With his eyes covered, it was much easier for Link to slip into the fantasy. Lost in his own imagination, he was able to enjoy the feeling of the rope being wrapped and knotted around his legs. A thrill ran through him as the fantasy man’s fingers inched closer to his cock. By the time his legs were bound, he was completely hard and aching to be touched.

The room was totally silent as Rhett got off the bed. Link could only imagine what he was doing right now but based on last time, he was probably surveying his handiwork. 

“How does it look?” Link asked when he couldn’t stand the silence any longer. His voice sounded like a yell in the quiet room.

“Good,” Rhett said, his voice gravelly. “Really hot.”

Link didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. Rhett thought he looked hot. The next thing he heard was the shutter sound on Rhett’s phone. Of course he would want to take photos. Link pictured the position he was in and realized there would be no way to carefully frame the picture and hide his cock this time. 

When Rhett was finished, the room fell silent again. Link could sense Rhett moving around, but had no clue what he was doing. He could hear fabric against skin, followed by the unmistakable sound of Rhett’s belt buckle.

Link turned his head towards the sound and Rhett stopped moving. Did he think Link couldn’t hear him? After a moment the noise started up again.

“What are you doing?” Link whispered.

“Did you like the pictures I sent?” Rhett said quietly, like he hadn’t heard the question.

“Uh, yeah,” Link said. He was having trouble remembering to breathe.

“Me too,” Rhett said. Link heard the sound of a zipper being opened. “I wanted to jerk off to them.”

Link felt his heart thumping in his chest. He knew he should put a stop to this, but it was too difficult when he was this aroused. “But you didn’t?” he asked timidly.

“Didn’t seem right without your permission,” Rhett explained.

Link didn’t speak for a moment as he tried to think straight. He thought about Rhett jacking it to images of him lying bound and helpless and had to admit… he didn’t hate it. “You have my permission,” he said, before he could change his mind.

Rhett cleared his throat. It almost made him sound nervous. “What about in person?” he asked.

Link didn’t even hesitate. “That too.”

“Good,” Rhett said. “Are the ropes tight?”

Link knew what he was asking. He wanted him to move - to struggle against his bonds. Link decided to indulge him. He gave a frustrated grunt as he tried to free his arms. With his legs tied together, he was able to wiggle his whole body. He could probably have flipped himself over if he’d wanted. He could feel his cock hard against his stomach and arched his back, like he might find friction if he reached high enough.

He was briefly distracted by a grunt from beside the bed. He paused briefly and turned towards the sound. This time, however, Rhett didn’t stop when he realized Link could hear him. Link could easily make out the telltale sound of skin on skin.

“Rhett,” he whispered involuntarily. He was really doing it. The thought went straight to Link’s dick. He was so hard he could have cried, but instead, he tossed himself around on the bed and moaned in frustration.

Rhett was breathing heavily through his nose and making small grunting sounds. Link could hear his hand on his cock moving faster and faster as he got closer to coming. For a fleeting moment, he wished it was his cock that Rhett was so vigorously pumping. He hated how turned on he was right now, but it was so close to his fantasies, how could he not be? 

Rhett came with a strangled moan that seemed to penetrate Link’s entire being. He felt something warm hit his legs and realized it was Rhett’s come. Rhett had just come on him. Rhett had just come  _ because  _ of him.

The bed dipped as Rhett sat down on the edge of the bed to recover. He waited until he had caught his breath before speaking again. “Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?”

Link let out a slightly hysterical laugh at the suggestion. Rhett was going to leave him alone  _ now?  _

“Is that a no?”

“No,” Link managed. “I mean yes, leave me here,” he said, before adding, “If you want.”

“Yeah,” Rhett grunted. He got up and Link heard his footsteps as he crossed the room, apparently recovered. “I’ll be right across the hall if you need me,” Rhett said before closing the door.


	5. Sexual Frustration

Rhett hadn’t been gone long when Link rolled himself onto his front. His legs were pulled tight together and straight out in front of him and his face was pressed into the pillow, but he thought he could probably move enough to rub himself against the bedding.

He imagined the faceless man standing over him, watching him struggle and jerking himself off. Except he didn’t have to imagine any more - it had really happened. Just for a moment, just to see what it was like, he allowed himself to picture Rhett in place of the faceless stranger. 

He imagined he wasn’t blindfolded and pictured Rhett staring down at him, his green eyes unusually dark. He imagined Rhett with his cock in his hand, stroking lazily. He’d seen his cock before, plenty of times, but never on purpose and definitely never hard. He imagined it that way now, leaking at the sight of him bound and helpless. He imagined himself staring at it unashamedly, his mouth open and ready if Rhett chose to give him a taste.

He felt safer with this imaginary version of Rhett than he ever had with the faceless men and women he usually dreamed up. Rhett knew him better than anyone - what he needed, what he could handle. He wasn’t going to let anything bad happen.

Link wriggled his hips into the mattress. His cock was painfully hard, but he couldn’t get enough movement to relieve the tension. In his fantasy, he begged Rhett to help him and Rhett took hold of his aching cock.

“Please,” he said aloud, half-hoping the real Rhett couldn’t hear him, half-hoping he could. 

The Rhett in his fantasy pumped Link’s cock with long, sure strokes that would get him off in no time at all. In reality, he couldn’t get any friction against his cock and was just making his desperation worse. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been alone, but he knew he couldn’t take much more. Rhett hadn’t given him a time limit so he was just going to have to call him back.

He cleared his throat and shouted loud enough to be heard across the hall. “Rhett!”

“Done already?” Rhett’s voice came from across the room, making Link gasp in surprise.

Fuck, had he been there the whole time? “I’m not  _ done,” _ Link said. “I can’t get done by myself.”

“And what do you want me to do about it?” Rhett asked, his voice level.

Link didn’t know what to say. Was this over? Was Rhett teasing him? “Help me,” Link asked weakly.

Rhett’s footsteps got closer and stopped at the head of the bed. He pulled the blindfold off Link’s face and, without warning, rolled him onto his back.

Link’s cock bounced against his stomach and he knew it had to be bright red. Rhett was looking down at him with those same dark eyes he’d imagined.

“Tell me what you want,” Rhett said, without breaking eye contact.

Link swallowed hard. Would Rhett do whatever he asked? “Touch me,” Link pleaded.

“Touch you where?”

“Touch my cock.”

Link never imagined he’d say those words to Rhett. He didn’t even remember using the word ‘cock’ in front of Rhett before. He told himself he just wanted to be touched, and Rhett was the person who was there, but he was starting to realize there was more to it than that.

“And do what with it?” Rhett pushed.

Link’s cheeks were already burning from arousal and the humiliation, but now he felt like his whole body was blushing. “Jerk me off,” he said, hoping that would make it clear enough for Rhett to stop asking questions.

Rhett took a step closer to Link’s lower half and looked at his cock. “You want me to jerk you off?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

Link nodded urgently.

“You want me to lube up my hand and stroke your hard dick because you can’t get yourself off?”

“Yes!” Link begged.

“Or what if I just held it and watched you fuck my fist?”

Link bit his lip to stop himself from begging any more. Rhett seemed hell-bent on torturing him. He gave a sharp nod. “Anything.”

“Or maybe you’d prefer my mouth?”

“Fuck, Rhett,” Link whined. Rhett really was trying to torture him. Tears started streaming down Link’s face from both arousal and frustration. The torment seemed unending.

“Say it,” Rhett hissed, apparently unmoved by Link’s distress.

“Make me come,” Link moaned. “Please?”

Rhett sat down on the edge of the bed at Link’s side and turned to face the head of the bed. Instead of reaching for Link’s cock, he hooked an arm around his shoulders and pulled Link up into a sitting position. With nimble fingers, Rhett released two knots behind Link’s back and freed his right arm.

“Do it yourself,” Rhett growled in Link’s ear.

No sooner was Link’s hand free than he grabbed his cock and stroked it as quickly as he could. He was leaking so much, the precome served easily as lube. He was all too aware of Rhett’s presence, but he was so close to coming, it just seemed to turn him on more.

“Come on Link,” Rhett muttered. “Come for me.”

It was all the encouragement Link needed. With a long moan, he shot his load all over his bound legs.

“That’s it,” Rhett said softly, supporting him through the final shockwaves of his orgasm.

With one final pump, Link threw his head back down onto the bed, gasping for air. He couldn’t remember the last time he had come so hard, and he was going to need some time to recover. Rhett seemed to sense it; he just sat there, looking down at him and stroking Link’s hair absent-mindedly. 

After a couple of minutes, Rhett stood up to untie Link’s legs. In the midst of his recovery, Link was struck by the fact that the rope would now be covered in come. Both his and Rhett’s.

By the time Rhett was moving to his arms, Link was able to sit up again. Rhett seemed to be avoiding eye contact. They really needed to talk about this. Things were getting more and more complicated, but Link couldn’t fight the feeling that once they talked about it, it would all be over.

“Thanks for this,” was the best Link could manage.

Rhett finally looked him in the eye and smiled. “No problem,” he said. “You know me, I love a project.”

“Sure,” Link laughed.

Once Link was free, he quickly got dressed and retrieved his backpack. He decided he would just clean himself up when he got home. “I should go,” he said, trying not to sound like he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Rhett looked up from where he’d been stuffing rope into his bag. “Don’t go yet, “ he said. “I thought we could stay and watch a movie. Unwind a little.”

Link knew immediately what Rhett was doing. He was worried about Link getting sub-drop. He really had done his research. “Well, okay then,” Link said, deciding it probably was a good idea.

“Great,” Rhett said. “I’ll put the popcorn in the microwave.”

“Great,” Link repeated. An evening curled up on the couch with popcorn and a movie didn’t sound so bad.


	6. Spanking

During the day, things were perfectly normal. Rhett and Link were as productive as ever, and if anything, they were even more connected. They seemed to be having the same ideas and bouncing off one another even better than usual.

For Link however, the nights were anything but normal. For the three nights since his and Rhett’s last play session, he had laid awake, trying to get his feelings about Rhett in order. Then, just when he had convinced himself it was all perfectly platonic, he would fall asleep and his subconscious would try to convince him otherwise.

On the third night, when Christy had noticed something was wrong, Link had told her about Rhett having to rescue him and how it had given him a newfound interest in bondage. 

To Link’s surprise, Christy had laughed. “So Rhett’s tying you up now?” she said, and Link had nodded. “And let me guess - you’re worried you’re enjoying it too much?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Link had replied, shocked by how casual Christy was being.

She had just laughed again and muttered, “I can’t handle you two sometimes.”

He and Rhett hadn’t made any plans for their next play session, but there was an unspoken agreement that it would happen again. He’d caught Rhett a couple of times - looking at bondage gear online, or absent-mindedly tying knots into his phone’s charger cable - but they had yet to discuss it outside the sanctuary of the creative house.

“I’m gonna head home,” Link said with a sigh as he closed his laptop. He’d been staring blankly at the screen for half an hour and didn’t see the point in hanging around.

Rhett looked up from his desk. “Oh yeah?” he said. “Well if you’re going, I’m going too. Wait a second and I’ll walk out with you.”

Link packed away his stuff and lifted his coat from the back of his chair where he’d hung it earlier. “Great,” he said as he swung his jacket over his shoulders. He reached his left hand behind his back to adjust the hem and found himself unable to move it back. Rolling his eyes, he reached his right hand back to investigate. 

Rhett laughed, having witnessed his dilemma. “Your watch is caught on your belt loop,” he said.

“Hmm,” Link grunted, trying to detach himself. He turned to Rhett and smiled sheepishly. 

“C’mere,” Rhett laughed. He took a step up to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him in place.

Link felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. Rhett was standing so close he could feel the heat radiating from his body. (Was he always so warm?) He could feel Rhett’s breath on his neck as he leaned forward and reached behind Link’s back with both hands. “Rhett,” he whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Shhh,” Rhett hushed him. “I’m freeing you.” He took hold of Link’s left hand and unbuckled his watch. The back of his fingers grazed Link’s wrist, sending a jolt of what felt like electricity along Link’s skin. 

Link’s arm was free, but he didn’t dare move it. He closed his eyes, and just for a moment, imagined what it would be like to stand in front of Rhett with his hands cuffed behind his back.

“There,” Rhett breathed.

They were standing chest to chest - closer than they would ever stand outside of a bit. Link wondered what someone would think if they found them like this. Rhett’s warmth seemed to envelop him; it was a feeling he wanted to crawl into and rest for a while.

Rhett moved one hand to the small of Link’s back, under his jacket, and spread his fingers. It was a small, completely unnecessary movement that seemed to say, _I just want to hold you for a moment._

Without thinking, Link bit his lip and moved his right hand to Rhett’s back; almost a hug, but it was clearly something more meaningful.

Rhett turned his head so his lips were millimeters from Link’s neck. “Link?” he said quietly.

“Mmm?”

“Do you have to go home right away?” he asked, before swallowing audibly. “Or can we make a stop at the creative house?”

Link’s breath caught in his throat. It was painfully clear what Rhett was suggesting and Link felt far too weak to refuse.

“Yeah,” he said. “I can make a stop.”

Rhett took an abrupt step back, startling Link back to the reality of their office. Rhett slipped out of Link’s grasp and held his watch up between them. “Be more careful,” he smirked.

Link gave a nervous laugh and muttered, “Thanks.”

* * *

Every time Link had arrived at the creative house lately, even when it was just for work, he had a feeling of anticipation. Though not quite as much as he did right now. That moment between them in the office had left Link breathless, and now Rhett wanted to continue it?

For the first time in a while, Link arrived first. He headed inside and, unsure of what else to do, went straight to the middle room. Sitting on the bed, looking around the room, Link noticed there was no evidence of their previous adventures. He was constantly having to remind himself that all this was real.

He wasn’t sure what to do when he heard the front door opening a few minutes later. Part of him wanted to run out to Rhett so they could be together as soon as possible, but he didn’t want to seem too eager. He didn’t have to wait long for Rhett to appear in the doorway.

“Did you change your clothes?” Link asked, laughing nervously.

“Mmhmm,” Rhett nodded. “Now strip.”

Link felt his cock stir at Rhett’s commanding tone. Rhett was really getting into character. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, Link jumped to his feet and undressed.

Rhett stood silently, running his fingers through his beard, watching Link strip. Link could practically feel Rhett’s eyes on him. Rhett had seen him partially (and completely) naked plenty of times, but there was something more in the way he’d been staring lately. Desire? Link had caught him staring more than once in recent days, even when he was fully clothed, and as strange as it felt to admit, he liked Rhett’s scrutinizing gaze.

When he was completely naked, Link stood awkwardly by the bed. Rhett gave a satisfied nod and took off his own shirt. Now it was Link’s turn to stare. Rhett was wearing the tightest black jeans Link had ever seen him in, and heavy black leather boots. He looked like something out of, well, out of porn. Or a fetish club.

He crouched down to take something out of his bag and Link couldn’t help admiring how his skin pulled tightly around his shoulders. The freckles on his back and shoulders seemed to indicate he’d spent time in the sun recently. Link was practically salivating at the sight of him.

Rhett stood up holding a natural colored rope. Link watched carefully as he folded it in half and ran it through his fingers. Stroking the rope with his fingertips, he looked Link over thoughtfully, like he hadn’t quite decided what he was going to do with him. He tied a knot a few inches from the end, and then another a foot further along the length of rope, and started walking towards Link.

Link instinctively took a frightened step back - he didn’t really think Rhett was going to hurt him, but it was hard not to panic when someone approached with a rope between their hands.

“Hey,” Rhett said quietly, immediately dropping his hands. “I got you, don’t worry.”

Link looked at the floor and nodded, embarrassed by his reaction.

“You remember your safeword?” Rhett said, in the kind of caring tone he might have used for a frightened child.

Link nodded again. “Unicorn,” he muttered.

“Good,” Rhett said. “You got this.” He gave Link a small smile and held up the rope. He made a loop between the two knots and slipped it carefully over Link’s head and around his neck. To Link, it almost felt like he was wearing a collar with a long leash hanging down the front. He looked up into Rhett’s face and saw the intense look was back.

As Rhett continued tying knots along the length of the rope, Link realized what he was doing. He was going to do a hishi karada body harness. Link was able to do those to himself, but now that Rhett was willing to participate, self-bondage had lost its appeal.

He knew it was coming, but Link still gasped in surprise when Rhett threaded the rope between his legs. He pulled it tighter than Link would probably have done himself, but he enjoyed the slight pain. The rope was nestled to the right of his testicles at the bend of his leg and pulled between his ass cheeks to reach up his back. He could feel a knot almost touching his perineum that served no purpose other than pleasure.

He could feel Rhett’s breath on his skin as he moved around him, twisting the rope and looping it around his body. Rhett’s small touches against his skin were feather-light, but each one made Link breathless.

Rhett worked his way down Link’s torso, tying a diamond pattern down his front. The closer he got to Link’s crotch, the harder Link’s heart pounded in his chest. Finally, Rhett crouched down in front of Link so his eyes were level with Link’s dick. Link was half-hard, as usual, but Rhett didn’t seem interested in that. He inspected the length of the remaining rope and, apparently deciding there was enough, looped one side through the rope at Link’s crotch.

Link sucked in a breath, placing a hand on Rhett’s shoulder for balance.

Without speaking, and without looking up, Rhett took Link’s cock in his hand. Link was glad he was already holding onto Rhett or he might have fallen over. He seemed to harden instantly at Rhett’s touch and felt his face flush.

Was that really all it took?

Rhett continued working like nothing was out of the ordinary. He pushed Link’s cock and balls through a loop in the rope and secured the loose ends above his butt. With a satisfied nod, Rhett got to his feet and stood back to look Link over. “Put your hands behind your back,” Rhett instructed.

It was the first time either of them had spoken in about ten minutes, and Rhett’s voice sounded booming in the quiet room. Link complied immediately. Standing there, facing Rhett with his erect cock sticking right out in front of him, Link had never felt more exposed. He wondered how obvious his blushing was to Rhett. 

As was becoming the norm, Rhett slipped his phone out of his back pocket and took some pictures. Link closed his eyes and tried not to think about what Rhett was doing with the photos.

“I want you on the bed,” Rhett said, breaking the silence, before clearing his throat and adding, “Get on the bed, please.”

Link nodded and quickly climbed onto the bed. The movement in his legs was restricted by the rope, tight around his balls, but the feeling wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“On your knees,” Rhett added before Link had a chance to lie down.

As Link settled himself on the bed, Rhett knelt down in front of him, mirroring his stance. In a move that seemed almost involuntary, he reached forward and ran his fingers along the rope on Link’s chest. He traced the diamond pattern at Link’s sternum and followed the rope’s path to his neck.

Link’s breath hitched as Rhett’s fingers left the rope and traveled up his neck to his jawline. That look of desire was back as his other hand joined the first so he was cupping Link’s face. Link wondered if he could feel how fast his heart was beating. Or the way in skipped a beat when Rhett leaned forward like he was going to kiss him.

At the last second, Rhett turned Link’s face away and whispered in his ear, “Put your hands together in front of you.”

“Okay,” Link squeaked and did as he was told, clasping his hands together between them.

With a new length of rope, Rhett tied his hands together with a similar diamond pattern to his body. Link couldn’t help turning his wrists to admire it - he wasn’t able to do that to himself.

Rhett grinned, seemingly pleased that Link was pleased. He lifted his hand to Link’s chest and tugged gently on one of the ropes. To Link’s surprise, his whole body seemed to move forward - he almost lost his balance until Rhett pushed him back on to his heels. Link laughed nervously.

“Looks good,” Rhett muttered. He took hold of the long piece of excess rope and got up from the bed. He gave the rope a harsh tug, knocking Link forward.

Link managed to get his hands out in time to stop himself from face-planting. He shot Rhett an annoyed look that Rhett didn’t even acknowledge.

Rhett got back on the bed behind Link and passed the rope between His knees from front to back. Link felt his arms being pulled back towards his ankles, and before he knew it, he was on his knees with his face and shoulders pressed into the mattress. If he felt exposed before, it was nothing compared to now, stuck with his naked ass in the air, inches from Rhett. The harness was pulling his balls to the front of his body and spreading his ass cheeks, and that strategically placed knot at his taint seemed to be rubbing his prostate and keeping him hard.

Rhett seemed unfazed by the proximity, however, and started looping the end of the rope around Link’s ankles. Link could only imagine what he looked like right now, completely at Rhett’s mercy.

Suddenly, Rhett’s finger grazed the sole of Link’s foot and Link’s whole body twitched. He couldn’t help pulling his arms away and giggling.

“Link, stay still,” Rhett grumbled, pulling his hands back to their original position.

“Sorry,” Link muttered. 

No sooner had Rhett gotten back to tying Link’s ankles than the end of the rope grazed Link’s foot, making him jump. He giggled again and pulled his arms back.

“Link!” Rhett snapped. “Will you keep _still?”_ He punctuated the last word with a swat at Link’s right ass cheek.

Link gave a yelp and froze, afraid to speak or move.

“Shit, Link,” Rhett said, sounding panicked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to be, uh…”

“It’s okay,” Link said quickly, his voice muffled slightly by the bedding. He’d fantasized numerous times about some faceless stranger tying him up and spanking him until he cried. Was he willing to let Rhett help fulfill his fantasy? Who was he kidding; he felt safer with Rhett than some faceless person, even in his own imagination. “I like it,” Link added.

Rhett hesitated. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Link said, trying to look back and see Rhett’s face. After everything Link had already admitted to, surely Rhett wasn’t going to find this weird.

Rhett cleared his throat. “Cool,” he said noncommittally, and went back to securing Link’s ankles.

Finally, Link was completely bound. He gave a few tugs on his arms but they were tightly secured between his ankles. Rhett, as usual, started taking photos with his phone from every angle.

Link closed his eyes and fell into one of his fantasies. He didn’t bother thinking about the faceless man this time - his thoughts went straight to Rhett. He imagined Rhett standing over him, cock in hand, telling him about all the filthy things he wanted to do to him. He imagined him playfully flicking at Link’s cock, hanging hard between his legs. He imagined Rhett climbing onto the bed behind him and spreading his ass cheeks for a better view of his hole. He imagined hearing the cap of a bottle of lube as —

_Smack._

Link’s thoughts were interrupted by Rhett’s hand coming down hard on his left butt cheek. Link grunted, more from surprise than pain. He barely had time to recover before another smack hit him in the exact same spot as before. The sensation seemed to have a direct line to his cock; the spanking hurt, but the throbbing in his crotch was much more distracting.

Rhett gave him three more solid smacks in quick succession, each one landing in the exact same spot. On the third strike, he kept his hand on Link’s skin and gently caressed the burning mark on his ass. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“Fuck,” Link choked out. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He was literally living out a sexual fantasy right now, he was more turned on than he ever had been before, and he knew he was safe in Rhett’s hands - he was more than just okay.

Rhett didn’t remove the hand that was gently stroking Link’s ass before bringing his other hand down sharply on Link’s right butt cheek.

Link squealed in surprise.

Rhett gave a gruff chuckle and went back to spanking the same spot on Link’s left cheek.

Link knew he was just about to crest the wave of pain and cross over into pleasure, but it was getting hard to take. He started trying to move his body a little, both to try and feel some sensation in another part of his body, and in the hopes that Rhett might accidentally strike him in another spot. He pulled uselessly against the ropes, enjoying the tightness. He turned his face into the bedding and let out a long roar, relieving some of the pain and frustration.

Rhett didn’t relent, spanking Link in a continuous but completely irregular rhythm that Link couldn’t anticipate. “Fuck, Link,” he muttered between strokes. “You look so hot right now.”

 _It must be the struggling,_ Link thought to himself. _Rhett likes it when I struggle._ For his own enjoyment as much as Rhett’s, he pulled against his restraints and wriggled around as much as he could in that position. 

Rhett grunted his appreciation. He hit Link a couple more times before Link heard the telltale sound of a zipper being opened. He craned his neck to try and see what Rhett was doing - it would be fuel for his fantasies if nothing else. His task forgotten, Rhett fisted his cock as he watched Link struggle.

Link wanted more than anything to get a hand on his own dick too. His hand, Rhett’s hand, anything. He just needed something. He tugged sharply at his wrists, but he was just making the ropes tighter. 

“Hey,” Rhett said suddenly. “Hold still a second.”

Link could feel him doing something with the bonds at his ankles and it took every ounce of Link’s self-control to keep still at that moment. With a twist of Rhett’s wrist, his hands were released - still bound together, but no longer holding him in position. He unfolded himself and rolled onto his back, hissing at the pain in his ass and panting as if he’d just run a marathon. He locked eyes with Rhett who was once again stroking his cock with his tight jeans pushed down his hips.

“Lemme see you fuck your bound hands,” he growled.

Link stared up at him, mouth hanging open. He was too horny and light-headed to argue. His hands were tied palm to palm, but he could still get his swollen cock between his fingers. He was leaking profusely, and took a moment to spread precome over his fingers before nudging the head of his cock into his hands.

Rhett hummed contentedly and climbed onto the bed beside Link. He sat on his knees so he still towered over him, and jacked his cock more vigorously than before.

Link knew he was staring, but he couldn’t resist - besides, Rhett was staring right back. Link couldn’t take his eyes off the glistening head of Rhett’s cock, appearing and disappearing in his fist.

“That’s it, boy,” Rhett muttered, his voice low and gravelly. “Beautiful.”

The thought of Rhett getting off from just looking at him was enough to push Link over the edge. Come spurted from him like a fountain, covering his stomach and splashing his arms and the bedsheets. He looked up at Rhett, his eyes heavy, and smiled through panting breaths.

He could tell Rhett was close when his arm movements became more sporadic and he closed his eyes. Link wanted to offer some words of encouragement, but he was afraid of what he might say when he opened his mouth. Instead, he just nodded enthusiastically, his mouth open slightly.

Rhett gasped and gave a long, “aaahhh,” before he was coming too, right onto Link. His expression shifted to one of determination as he stroked himself through his orgasm, painting Link with come like he was marking his territory. His come landed on Link’s legs, his cock, and his stomach, mixing with his own. It was almost enough to get Link hard again.

Rhett collapsed down onto the bed at Link’s side and sighed out a long breath. Neither spoke; the only sound in the room was their labored breathing.

Link closed his eyes tight. There could be no denying this was anything but sexual now. Instead of freaking out, however, admitting it to himself felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He wondered what was going through Rhett’s head right now. They really needed to talk about this.

“Wanna go to McDonald’s before we go home?” Rhett suggested from his place beside Link on the bed. “I would do anything for a McRib right now.”

Link had to laugh. “Okay,” he said. “Why not?”

“Great!” Rhett said, getting up and fastening his jeans.

He untied Link’s hands and helped him out of the harness. It just then occurred to Link that Rhett probably brought different rope this time because the other ones had come all over them. He couldn’t help his embarrassment at the thought of Rhett having to wash them.

“Thanks,” he said with a smile when he was freed.

“Any time,” Rhett grinned.

Link could tell he meant it.


	7. Feminization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure - this was originally a much longer chapter that I split in two. As a result, the feminization is very subtle in this chapter and there's more of it in the next part. 
> 
> Ok? As long as we understand each other.

“What are you doing?” Jessie asked, getting into bed beside Rhett.

Rhett looked up and smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed at having been caught. “Just practicing,” he said, looking back at his work. He was propped up against the headboard of their bed with his ankles bound in a double column, experimentally adding another piece of rope to the knot. “I’m trying to figure out how to use this for suspension without making the cuffs tighter.”

“Suspension, huh?” Jessie said, sitting back for a better look. “Fancy.”

Rhett shrugged. “Like I said, just practicing.” He still hadn’t plucked up the courage to actually talk to Link about what he wanted, so he had no idea if he’d be into suspension… but it didn’t hurt to be prepared.

“So,” she said, resting her head on Rhett’s shoulder, “have you two… you know.”

“Have we what?” Rhett said, continuing with his work.

“Done more than play around with ropes and stuff.”

“Such as?”

“Rhett, don’t act dumb. I’m asking if you’ve had sex with him. Fucked him. Fucked each other, I don’t know.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. “Jess!”

“What?”

“I told you. It’s not like that,” Rhett protested. He was feeling less certain every time he said that. People had assumed he and Link were a couple for half of their lives, but coming from his own wife, it felt a little more meaningful.

“Uh-huh,” Jessie said skeptically. “I don’t want you lying to me, hun. I told you, I’ve been expecting it for years and I’m okay with it.”

“And I told you,” Rhett persisted, “I’m not into guys and I’m not into Link.”

“You just… tie him up and jerk off together,” she clarified.

Rhett hesitated. When she put it like that, it didn’t sound all that innocent. “I don’t think it’s like that for Link,” Rhett said after a moment. “He was doing it on his own. I don’t think he cares who’s doing the tying.”

Jessie still looked unconvinced. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“No,” he admitted.

“Maybe you should,” she pushed.

Rhett’s biggest concern was that as soon as they talked about it, Link would get embarrassed or freak out and want to back out - Rhett was having way too much fun to quit now. “You sure I couldn’t just tie you up instead?” he said, mostly joking.

“Hard pass,” Jessie laughed.

“Okay then,” he conceded. “I’ll seriously consider talking to him.”

* * *

Their next play session was set for that Saturday at the creative house. They had decided that they would spend the afternoon together and then do something fun in the evening. Link never seemed too keen on hanging out after, but Rhett didn’t like to think about the kind of mood Link might drop into if they didn’t. Rhett wanted to show him things could still be normal.

Rhett stood by the bed in the creative house, checking his equipment. He’d been practicing knots and shibari ties every chance he had, but with cutting the ropes to different lengths and having to throw away the cheaper, fraying ones, his supply was running low. Hopefully, Link would bring some of his own.

He tidied away the mess before going to the couch in the living room. He was developing a real talent for arranging the throw pillows in a way that encouraged Link to sit as close to him as possible.

At the sound of Link’s car pulling up outside, Rhett went back to wait in the bedroom. His heart was racing already. He could still barely believe Link was letting him do this.

As soon as Link walked into the room, Rhett slipped into his ‘dom’ persona. It happened so naturally, he honestly wondered how they had never done anything like this before.

“Hey,” Link said timidly.

“Hey,” Rhett replied, before adding, “Put down your bag and take off your clothes.”

The way Link immediately obeyed was intoxicating. He wouldn’t dream of ordering Link around like this in day to day life, but under these circumstances, everything was different. Rhett couldn’t help staring as Link’s body was gradually revealed. The sun shining through the window hit his skin in all the right places, highlighting the perfect angles of his body. Rhett was already straining against his tight black jeans.

Okay. So maybe he was a little into Link.

He took off his shirt to maximize the chance of skin-on-skin contact, and approached Link with the first length of black rope. He’d been planning to try a corset-style body harness, and he hoped he had enough rope. He’d practiced it on himself, but he had a feeling it was going to look considerably better on Link.

He looked Link over for a moment, trying to decide how best to proceed. When he’d done it on himself, his arms were busy and not in the way. If he tied Link’s arms first, they’d be even more in the way. “Put your hands behind your head,” he said, as if that had been the plan all along. “Let me know if your arms get tired.”

Link simply nodded and did as he was told, stretching his arms high and emphasizing his long, lean body.

Rhett got to work, lacing rope around Link’s torso, starting just below his nipples. He took the opportunity to graze Link’s skin with the backs of his fingers. It was always so smooth and soft to touch, especially since he started shaving his chest and legs. 

“Beautiful,” he muttered to himself. When he got into this headspace, those little compliments started to fall from his lips like he couldn’t contain them. Apparently it was starting early today.

He worked his way down, knotting the rope at the front to form a pattern, and pulling it particularly tight at Link’s waist. It gave him a feminine, hourglass figure and Rhett wanted nothing more than to get his hands around that body. Without thinking, he reached out and traced his fingers down the curve of Link’s waist.

A soft gasp from Link told him he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. He glanced at Link’s face and found him staring back, mouth slightly open. Rhett’s first instinct was to apologize, but he hadn’t done anything wrong. “Looks good,” he told Link instead, hoping to hide his embarrassment at being caught.

He finished up with a bow at the base of Link’s spine. There was no denying it looked amazing on him. “Go take a look,” Rhett urged, pointing towards the bathroom.

Link dropped his arms and all but ran to the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror. Rhett followed after him, eager to see his reaction.

Link stood at the mirror, staring at Rhett’s work. “This is…” Link started, but apparently he couldn’t find the right word.

“Suits you,” Rhett said, coming to stand behind him. 

Link gave a small laugh. “Thanks,” he said, not taking his eyes off his own reflection. “I’ve never seen my body look like this.”

Rhett couldn’t resist any longer. Watching Link carefully in the mirror, he gently placed his hands on Link’s waist.

“Fuck, Rhett,” Link said quietly. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and put his left hand on top of Rhett’s.

Rhett couldn’t get enough of the reflection in the mirror - Link, naked apart from the rope corset, the tight ropes giving the impression of cleavage and a cinched waist. Rhett standing protectively over him, shirtless and wearing his tight black jeans. Rhett wished he could take a picture, but he didn’t want to move his hands from Link’s waist. He gave himself a few moments to enjoy the tableau in front of him before dropping his hands and returning to the bedroom.

“Shall we carry on?” he asked on his way out of the bathroom. Link followed obediently. “I don’t have any more rope,” he added, “but I have elbow cuffs.”

“Oh,” Link said, sounding disappointed. “Well, there’s more rope in my bag… unless you’d prefer something convenient.”

“No, I’ll take it,” Rhett said quickly, eager to try out the elbow tie he’d just learned. He retrieved Link’s backpack from where he’d dropped it by the door. “Can I?” he said, gesturing to the bag.

Link didn’t answer right away, biting his lip for a moment before saying, “Go ahead.”

Rhett set Link’s bag down on the bed and pulled it open. He quickly found three bundles of rope, neatly coiled, but his attention was drawn to the other items in Link’s bag. It took Rhett’s brain a moment to catch up to what he was seeing. Along with the vibrator Rhett had used on him before, Link had brought three sizes of butt plugs, a large black dildo and a probe with a curved end, clearly intended for prostate stimulation.

Was Link really into that? Suddenly, Rhett couldn’t think clearly. Link was interested in butt stuff? How had Rhett never known that? Was he into guys? After all, he was willing to let a guy tie him up and masturbate with him.

Rhett hesitated. Was it any less gay to want to tie up another man and jerk off onto him?

“Something wrong?” Link asked, pulling Rhett back to reality.

Rhett jerked his head up and found Link standing right behind him. He stood up straight and turned to face Link, glad of the seven inches he had on him. “This is perfect,” he said, holding up the ropes. “Clasp your hands behind your back.”

Link complied right away, not taking his eyes off Rhett.

With his hands on Link’s shoulders, Rhett turned him around, glad to be out from under Link’s watchful gaze. “Let me know if this is too uncomfortable,” he instructed, as he started wrapping the rope around Link’s elbows.

He soon got back into a rhythm, but he couldn’t get Link’s toys out of his head. Link obviously knew they were there when he allowed Rhett to look in his bag. Did he want Rhett to find them? Was he trying to tell Rhett what he wanted?

For the first time, Rhett allowed himself to imagine what it might be like to have sex with Link. He thought about the last time they’d done this, when Link was bound with his ass in the air. He recalled Link’s spread ass cheeks, revealing his puckered hole. He hadn’t even dared to look at the time, but now his imagination was filling in the blanks. He imagined gripping Link’s hips tightly and sliding his cock into that tight hole. He imagined Link writhing and moaning under him, begging for more.

Rhett had to stop what he was doing before his legs stopped holding him up. He was suddenly light-headed and so hard, his jeans could barely contain him. Breathing heavily, he let go of the rope and sat down on the edge of the bed to gather his thoughts. How could the thought of fucking his best friend turn him on so much that he could hardly breathe? Something like that shouldn’t just take a man by surprise.

“Hey,” Link said softly, taking a step towards Rhett. “Is everything okay?”

Rhett looked up and saw Link. The same Link he’d always known. _His_ Link. Except now he was more. He was a person Rhett wanted to experience in every conceivable way, and he was giving Rhett just enough of himself to make it unbearable. 

Rhett cleared his throat and smiled as best he could. If Link knew what was going through his head right now, he’d probably walk right out the door. “Yeah, sorry,” he said, working hard to keep his voice steady. “Just need a minute.”

Link nodded, looking concerned. “Do you need to stop?”

Rhett shook his head. He would be fine. All he needed to do was finish up with Link and then he could take a little time to pull himself together. “No no,” he said. “Just… finger cramps.” Rhett held up his hands and bent his knuckles to demonstrate.

“Right,” Link said. He tugged on his arm restraints like he wanted to place a hand on Rhett’s shoulder, but instead, he just studied him sympathetically. “Look… don’t forget, that safeword is for both of us, okay?”

“Yeah,” Rhett said, already feeling better. This was _Link._ Of course he would be understanding. Rhett got to his feet, suddenly feeling more determined. He looked Link over with a newly accepted feeling of desire and couldn’t help smiling. “Get on the bed,” he growled playfully, “face down.”

Link smiled back. “Okay,” he said quietly, before climbing awkwardly onto the bed and lying down on his front. 

Rhett placed a knee on the bed beside Link and leaned over him. He tried to focus on what he was doing and not what he’d like to be doing. Link hummed happily as Rhett tightened the bonds at his elbows and secured them with a knot. Since he had a little extra rope, Rhett decided to add some rope cuffs to his wrists and ankles for good measure. Link always seemed happier when he was more thoroughly immobilized.

Rhett sat down on the bed beside Link and looked him over, pleased with what he’d done. Link looked unbelievably good in bondage. Rhett just had to place his hand in the curve of Link’s waist one more time.

“Mmm,” Link hummed contentedly. “Feels good.”

Rhett chose to believe he was talking about the bonds. “Looks good too,” he said, before getting to his feet. Link gave him an expectant look. “I’ll be back in half an hour,” he said.

“Oh,” Link said, sounding a little confused. “Great.”

“I’ll be right next door,” Rhett said, sounding more confident than he felt. “Call me if you need me.”

“Okay.”

Rhett hesitated at the door. “I love knowing you’re waiting here for me,” he heard himself say.

“Fuck,” Link breathed. “Yeah, me too.”

“Have fun,” Rhett said, before slipping out of the room and closing the door.

As soon as he was out of the room, away from Link, he felt capable of breathing again. He leaned against the wall and took a few calming breaths. He was going to be fine, he told himself. 

For now, he had half an hour to decide what he was going to do when he walked back into that room.


	8. Dirty Talk/Feminization

Rhett gave himself a couple of minutes to recover before retreating to his office. He sat down heavily at his desk and buried his face in his hands, moaning in frustration. 

So apparently he was into Link now.  _ Really  _ into Link. It was starting to feel like maybe Link was into him too and Rhett wasn’t sure if that made things better or worse.

It was awkward and uncomfortable sitting shirtless at his desk, so he moved instead to the armchair in the corner of his office. His feet suddenly felt restricted in his heavy combat boots, so he kicked them off and pulled his legs up into the chair. They had all evening to talk things through, he told himself. For now, he should just relax and trust his instincts.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket - a common act of comfort - and went straight to the photos he’d taken of Link in bondage. Looking through those pictures had become another act of comfort lately, so he set a timer on his phone and settled in with the photos of his best friend, bound and helpless at Rhett’s hand. 

“Rhett?” Link’s voice came from the bedroom, about fifteen minutes into the half-hour they’d agreed upon.

“Coming,” Rhett called, rising from the chair and giving himself a mental shake.

He took a few deep breaths and headed for the bedroom. This would be fine. He could talk to Link, find out what he wanted, and control his own desires so they matched. Easy.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he slipped easily back into character. “You okay?” he asked.

Link looked like a mess. He had maneuvered himself onto his side and was glistening with sweat. His face was red and wet as though he’d been crying, but he gave a small laugh. “I just…” he said, desperate. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Rhett huffed out a laugh. Maybe if he pushed, he could get some answers without having to discuss it directly. “Tell me what you want,” he urged, his voice gravelly.

“Touch me,” Link begged. “Please?”

Rhett approached the side of the bed and looked down at him. Link pulled at the bonds on his arms, wriggling around the bed. He looked so good when he struggled like that. Rhett loved the feeling that he had done that to him - it made him feel powerful. “There’s my pretty girl,” Rhett tried out, watching Link’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort. Link closed his eyes and shivered visibly, which Rhett took as a sign to continue. “You just want me to touch you?” he continued, running his fingers down Link’s side and into the curve of his waist. “Or do you want more?”

Link looked up at him for a moment before squeezing a high pitched “more” from his throat.

Rhett didn’t know if it was a question or not, so he pressed on. “You want me to get you a pillow to hump?”

Link groaned and rolled onto his stomach. “Anything.”

Rhett pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the camera. He’d been worrying too much to take photos earlier, but he didn’t want to miss this opportunity. Link looked better than ever right now. “What if I just touch myself,” he asked as he snapped a few photos, “and make you watch?”

Link gave a roar of frustration into the mattress and struggled against the ropes. Rhett couldn’t resist; he switched his phone to video and started recording.

“What if I was to jerk off and leave you here for another twenty minutes, covered in my come?” he said, recording Link’s reaction. 

Link barely stopped moaning long enough to breathe. He kept moving his body like he was trying to get some friction from the bedsheets, but apparently it wasn’t enough. “Please, Rhett,” he begged.

Feeling brave, or maybe just too aroused to stop himself, Rhett climbed onto the bed and straddled Link’s legs. Link stopped moving immediately, but Rhett kept recording. His own cock was twitching with interest as he placed a hand on Link’s hip. Link let out a small gasp.

Rhett closed his eyes and remembered his fantasy of his cock sliding into Link’s hole, his heart racing. His cock was already dangerously close to Link’s ass, and he was grateful for the protective layer of his jeans between them. He imagined spreading Link’s ass cheeks with his thumbs and forcing his cock inside him, pulling Link’s hips up to meet him as he thrust into him, feeling Link struggle between his legs.

Then suddenly, the last part wasn’t a fantasy. Link started moving again like someone had flipped a switch. His hands were still tied together just above his ass, inches away from Rhett’s cock. Rhett held his phone high enough to take in the top half of Link’s body, panning just low enough to see the bulge in his own pants.

“Do something,” Link pleaded. “Anything! I can’t…” 

Link’s begging was intoxicating, and an increasingly large part of Rhett wanted to cave and give him everything. Instead, he tossed his phone onto the bed and opened his fly. Precome had soaked through the dark denim of his jeans and his achingly hard cock sprung free eagerly. 

“You want me to fuck you, Link?” he asked. He could hear the tremor in his own voice. He could hardly believe he’d said it out loud, but it was all hypothetical. He didn’t know what he’d do if Link said yes.

“Christ, Rhett,” Link choked out, clearly shocked by Rhett’s question. 

“Not that it would matter,” Rhett went on. His hands went instinctively to Link’s waist again and he could feel how tight the rope was against Link’s skin; it was going to look just as good when he took it off. “I could just use you however I wanted and you couldn’t stop me.”

Link just grunted and wriggled some more, but Rhett could hear a clear “yes” amongst the indistinct sounds pouring from him. 

He edged forward, his cock tantalizingly close to Link’s fingers; he could so easily nudge his dick into those bound hands. “Do you want to feel my cock inside you?” Rhett said, squeezing Link’s hips for emphasis. “I can just imagine your tight little cunt stretched wide around my dick.”

“Please,” Link said, practically crying now. “Yes, please.”

Rhett felt so out of his depth right now, but he couldn’t stop telling Link the things he wanted to do to him. He ran his hands down Link’s sides, past the bottom of the rope corset, until he was holding his ass with both hands. He’d seen Link’s naked butt before, but never from this angle. So round and inviting… he couldn’t help wondering if Link had shaved it or if he was naturally this smooth. Without thinking, he pulled the cheeks apart and took a peek, finally, at the pink pucker he’d been fantasizing about. 

Link hummed quietly, almost a purr. Apparently he was perfectly happy to be touched and admired from every angle. His hole gave a flutter of movement like he was winking up at Rhett. Rhett wondered if Link knew the effect he was having on him at that moment. He let go of Link’s ass and it gave a satisfying jiggle as it bounced back to its usual shape.

Rhett couldn’t wait any longer. He was hard enough to pound nails and if he didn’t do something about it soon, he thought his balls might explode. “Make your hands into tunnels,” he commanded, using his own hands to mould Link’s into shape. He spread precome over his cock, but it wasn’t quite enough. It hadn’t occurred to him to bring lube, so he spat in his hand and covered his sensitive cock with saliva. “That’s my good girl,” he added as Link did what he’d asked. 

“Hurry up and fuck me, Rhett, please,” Link moaned.

Just hearing those words was almost too much for Rhett to handle. He eased forward, pushing the head of his cock into the tight ring of Link’s fist, and squeezed his eyes shut. He swallowed hard around a lump in his throat and imagined himself, instead, easing into Link’s ass. 

Link’s reaction did nothing but fuel the fantasy. He let out a long moan and tightened his fists like he really was being penetrated. 

With his cock fully sheathed in Link’s fists, Rhett moved his own hands to the bed beside Link’s head and leaned down over him. It was awkward with Link’s arms between them, but Rhett managed to squeeze one arm under Link’s chest to feel like he was holding him in place. Link’s body was radiating heat and a smell that was so distinctly  _ Link  _ that Rhett felt instantly more at ease despite the unfamiliar situation they found themselves in. He rolled his hips in a circular motion, moving his cock out of Link’s hands and back in again. The feeling of Link’s fingers, the uneven pressure, the heat, the slide of saliva and precome… Rhett couldn’t imagine his real ass feeling any better. 

He gave a few harder thrusts, rocking Link’s whole body, and Link grunted in response. With that kind of reaction, his cock must have been rubbing against the mattress. Rhett made an effort to thrust downwards to try and increase the friction. 

Rhett’s head was right by Link’s, and he couldn’t resist teasing him a little as he fucked the warm ring of his hands. “Mmm, your pussy feels so good,” he whispered into Link’s ear. “So wet for me.”

Link turned his face into the bedsheets and gave a frustrated groan. “Need more,” he pleaded. 

He was becoming less and less capable of holding his hands in position; with every other thrust, Rhett’s cock grazed the rope beyond Link’s hands. It felt smooth in his hands, but against his cock, it was like sandpaper. “Clench that pussy for me,” he instructed. “Wanna feel how tight you are.” Without hesitation, Link’s grip tightened. 

Rhett pushed himself up onto his knees, straddling Link’s thighs again, and looked down at his beautifully cinched body. From this angle, he could almost imagine he was fucking a girl. But he didn’t want to - he wanted to fuck Link, and he was already so close to doing it for real. 

“So good, Link,” Rhett growled. “So good for me.”

As if on cue, Link started struggling again. When he pulled on his arm restraints, he inadvertently twisted Rhett’s cock in his hands. Rhett let out a cry - from pain or pleasure, he didn’t know. 

“Careful,” he snapped, giving Link’s ass a swat.

“Sorry,” Link gasped. “I’m sorry!”

Rhett couldn’t keep up the pace much longer. He stopped trying to hold back and allowed his orgasm to build. “I’m gonna come,” he said, his voice ragged. “Want me to come inside you?”

“Yes,” Link begged. “I wanna feel it.”

Rhett felt his balls grow tight as he thrust into Link’s hands. “Gonna come in your tight hole,” he managed before it was happening. 

Link cupped his hands, catching the warm liquid spilling from him like it was a precious substance he needed to save. “That’s it, Rhett,” he murmured, just loud enough for Rhett to hear.

“Fuck,” Rhett gasped. He slumped forward, placing a hand in the center of Link’s back for balance and gave a few last pumps of his hips, allowing Link to milk the last few drops of come from his spent cock.

Rhett was seeing stars, but before he had a chance to come down from his high, he pulled the knot out of Link’s elbow restraints and freed them. Link kept a firm grip on his gradually softening cock as Rhett released his hands and sat back.

Rhett couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. His mind was reeling from the things he’d said and done, but it wasn’t regret that he was feeling. More like achievement. He hoped to God that Link felt the same. He climbed off Link’s back and crawled to the head of the bed to sit against the headboard. He was panting heavily, but he was still too full of adrenaline to feel tired. 

“You okay?” Link asked, looking up at him.

Rhett snorted. “Shut up and come here, baby,” he said, spreading his legs to make room for Link.

Link gave a nervous giggle and pushed himself up with his arms. He made his way awkwardly up the bed, ankles still bound, and collapsed with his back to Rhett’s chest.

“That’s my girl,” Rhett cooed, placing a hand lazily on Link’s chest. “You gonna rub your clit for me?”

Without speaking, Link reached for his cock, shiny with precome. The poor guy had been on edge for such a long time. The sound he made when he started to finally stroke his cock was irresistible - a cross between a grunt and a whine, but long and drawn out. 

“I’m already thinking about next time,” Rhett told him. “Maybe I’ll leave you on your knees on the floor and fuck your face instead.”

“Ugh, yes,” Link gasped, his hand practically a blur.

“Would you like that?” Rhett asked. “On your knees, begging for my cock on your tongue?”

Link didn’t answer but gave one last grunt before he was coming too. Long ropes of come poured from him, covering the rope corset and splashing as high as Rhett’s hand on his chest.

Rhett lifted his hand to his face and looked curiously at the drop of come on his hand. Link had come while Rhett told him he wanted to fuck his face. Had Link ever thought about that before?

Link threw his head back with a satisfied hum, his eyes mercifully closed so Rhett didn’t have to meet his gaze just yet. Rhett really liked feeling Link’s weight against him. Neither spoke for several minutes, allowing each other time to recover.

Rhett was the first to speak. “Hey, sit up a second and I’ll get this thing off of you.”

Link shuffled forward to allow Rhett access to the bow at his lower back which Rhett pulled out easily. Rhett then stood to unravel the yards of rope from Link’s torso. His prediction had been correct - the indents on Link’s skin looked almost as good as the rope itself. Finally, Rhett untied the double column cuffs on Link’s ankles before instructing him to lie on his back in the middle of the bed. He retrieved his phone from where he had thrown it earlier and opened the camera app. There was no way he was passing up this opportunity. Link looked amazing right now and he never wanted to forget this image. The messy, creased bedsheets served as a stark reminder of what had just happened. 

Link looked up at him dreamily as Rhett sat down on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t resist running his fingertips along the marks on Link’s skin. “You look so freakin’ hot,” he said softly. It felt weird saying it now. After. 

“So do you,” Link replied. He looked so blissed out, Rhett wasn’t sure he could move under his own power.

“Let me in here,” Rhett said, nudging Link over a little. He was a big man, but he slotted himself easily into the space Link had made. It was much easier to fit both of them in the same queen-size bed when they weren’t afraid to touch. 

“Thank you,” Link said, inching himself closer and closer until he was curled into Rhett’s chest. 

“You kidding?” Rhett replied, huffing out a laugh. “Thank  _ you.” _

All this was happening because Link trusted Rhett enough to see him at his most vulnerable and to invite him to be part of his fantasies. Neither of them could ever have suspected that they’d line up so perfectly. But then… how could they not? They had been so perfectly aligned their whole lives - personally, professionally, spiritually - how could this have been any different?

Instinctively, Rhett wrapped a protective arm around Link, and before he knew it, he was drifting off into sleep with Link’s warm body pressed against his.


	9. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, to @secondhand-watermelon for keeping me right

Link awoke a while later when he felt someone stirring beside him. It took him a moment to reorient himself and remember why he was waking up in the creative house, sticky and with Rhett lying half-naked beside him. He tried to sit up as the full weight of what they’d done hit him. He longed, briefly, for the comforting oblivion of sleep, but then snippets of Rhett’s patter started to come back to him.

_ Do you want me to fuck you? _ echoed in Link’s head. God help him, he did. He wanted Rhett to fuck him more than anything. And surely Rhett wouldn’t say something like that if he didn’t want it too? Link closed his eyes tight and tried to remember exactly what Rhett had said. Had he ever actually said he wanted it, even in the heat of the moment? And then there was that moment when he freaked out and ran off. Link had been sure it was all over right then.

They really needed to talk about this.

“Hey,” Rhett said, pulling him back to reality. Link looked over at Rhett, lying on his side, shirtless, but still wearing his black jeans. “You okay?” Rhett asked, smiling lazily.

“Yeah,” Link said. “I’m fine. You?”

“I’m fine too,” Rhett said. “Are you cold?”

Link looked down at his naked body and realized he was shivering. He wrapped his arms around himself and nodded. Without warning, he felt his eyes prickling with tears. He tried not to look at Rhett as he pulled the bedsheets around himself and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Hey,” Rhett said, sitting up quickly. “What’s wrong?”

Link shook his head, still refusing to look at Rhett. “I don’t know,” he said, fighting back the tears.

“Come here,” Rhett said firmly. He pushed himself to the head of the bed and opened his arms for Link to join him.

Link took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, but Rhett’s small display of affection just made him want to cry even more. He gave in, both to Rhett’s request and the oncoming tears, and crawled into Rhett’s arms. Link couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was wrong, but he was soon sobbing into Rhett’s chest. “Sorry,” he choked through the tears.

Rhett hugged him even tighter and kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay, man,” he said softly. “Just let it all out.”

Link’s mind was suddenly filled with doubt - doubts about his worth, doubts about Rhett… things he had never felt before. What if Rhett just walked away now? He’d never given any indication that this was anything more than a bit of fun. It could all be over after this. Rhett didn’t want him. Rhett wanted a woman. Link felt like nothing but a warm body when they played like this. Anyone willing to submit to Rhett would be an acceptable substitute. Was that all he was good for? Was there anything special about this aspect of their relationship? Or would anyone do?

He hugged Rhett as tightly as he could and let the tears pour. He needed him so badly right now - for Rhett to just be Rhett.

“That’s it,” Rhett said encouragingly. “Just let it go. Don’t keep it bottled up.”

Link gave a little laugh in the midst of his sobs. “I think it’s a little late for that,” he mumbled, burying his head in Rhett’s chest.

Rhett gave a low chuckle that Link felt vibrating through him.

When Link’s tears started to subside, Rhett nudged him over and untangled himself. “Wait here,” he said kindly. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Link nodded and gave Rhett space to get out of the bed. “I’m sorry,” Link mumbled again.

“Stop saying that,” Rhett chided as he crossed the room to the door. “I won’t be long.”

“Okay,” Link said, attempting to smile.

Left alone, he had some time to compose himself. He pulled his legs towards his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, letting out a long sigh. He knew he was being dumb. This was  _ Rhett. _ Of course Rhett knew Link’s worth. And this had all been Rhett’s idea in the first place. Logically, he knew he was just coming out of a highly emotional state and wasn’t thinking straight. It was just sub-drop. He still felt like crap though. Instead, he tried to take pleasure in the fun they’d had together less than an hour ago. 

Rhett returned within minutes carrying a glass of orange juice and an empty basin. “Here,” he said, handing Link the orange juice. “That’ll help get your strength back.”

“Thanks,” Link said, taking a sip. It was ice-cold. Rhett must have put it in the fridge before they started.

“Good,” Rhett said with a satisfied nod. “Drink up. I’ll be back before you know it. Stay right there.” 

Link gave a small laugh. “Are you scared I’m gonna bolt?” 

Rhett gave him a strange look. He hesitated for a moment before replying, “No. No, of course you won’t.”

“Right,” Link confirmed.

“Right.” Rhett gave a terse nod before heading for the bathroom.

Link could hear him filling the basin with water. He couldn’t help the warm feeling it gave him. He took another sip of the juice and allowed himself the thought,  _ my dom is taking care of me. _

Rhett soon returned with the basin full of soapy water and set it on the floor beside the bed. Without speaking, he knelt down and took the glass out of Link’s hand, setting it on the nightstand. Link watched curiously as he lifted a sponge out of the basin and squeezed the water out of it. Rhett studied his face for a moment, before reaching up and dabbing at the skin around his eyes.

Link couldn’t help leaning into Rhett’s touch. The water was just cool enough to feel nice against his puffy, tear-stained cheeks and the soft sponge felt incredibly comforting. “Thanks,” he murmured.

“You’re welcome,” Rhett said with a small smile, before dipping the sponge back in the basin. “Let me see your hands.”

Link had managed to ignore the come drying between his fingers, but now that Rhett was offering, it would feel good to get them cleaned. He held out his hands towards Rhett, a little embarrassed by their appearance.

Rhett didn’t comment on their state; he just took Link’s left hand in his and started wiping it gently with the sponge. 

Link couldn’t take his eyes off him as he lovingly cleaned each finger, and the front and back of his hand, before moving on to the other hand. He was so focused on his task of cleaning Link up that Link almost started crying again.

Rhett finished up with the second hand and pulled Link’s arm towards him. He inspected it for a moment before deciding his arms needed to be washed as well. He took his time, carefully running the sponge over the smooth skin of Link’s forearms. “Hold on,” he said suddenly. He put the sponge back in the basin and ran his fingertips over Link’s arm instead.

“What?” Link asked, slightly alarmed by Rhett’s sudden interest.

You shaved your arms,” Rhett said, holding Link’s right arm up as an example.

“Oh,” Link said sheepishly. “Uh, yeah. When I shave my legs, I just shave all over.”

Rhett nodded. “Not all over,” he pointed out.

“No…” Link replied quietly. He hadn’t shaved his pubic hair because it didn’t seem necessary. Rhett didn’t really seem interested in his crotch area. Did Rhett want him totally hair-free?

“You didn’t shave your armpits,” Rhett laughed.

“Oh, yeah,” Link laughed nervously. He withdrew his arms self-consciously and felt himself blushing. “It felt too weird.”

Rhett just chuckled and picked up the sponge again. He gave it a squeeze and moved it towards Link’s chest. “This okay?”

Link nodded. He hadn’t even realized there was come on his chest. It must have been his own, because Rhett came behind his back. He gave a visible shudder at the memory, which Rhett must have assumed was a reaction to the damp sponge touching his chest. Link had come so hard he’d practically blacked out after. The things Rhett had said were just so filthy. And hot.

Rhett dropped the sponge and ran his fingers over Link’s smooth, newly-cleaned chest. Link was reminded of the time Rhett had run his fingers through his chest hair and ordered him to shave it. Link hadn’t even thought twice before complying. “Would you like me to shave all over?” Link said softly. If they were going to talk things through, he might as well start with something easy.

Rhett dropped his hand into his lap and looked Link over. He bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, he said in a raspy voice, before adding. “Except, don’t shave your head.”

Link couldn’t help laughing, and Rhett laughed along with him. The fact that Rhett could make jokes right now immediately helped improve Link’s mood. “Okay,” he said, still smiling. “I’ll shave all over.”

“Unless-” Rhett started, looking a little embarrassed.

“What?” Link pushed when Rhett didn’t go on.

“Unless you want me to do it for you,” he finished, his eyes falling to the floor.

“You wanna shave me?” Link said, just to make sure he was hearing correctly.

“I guess, maybe,” Rhett said, blushing furiously.

_ That’s what made him blush? _

“Okay then,” Link said. “Next time.”

“Great.”

“Great,” Link repeated. He decided to push his luck a little, now that Rhett was being responsive. “What else would you like to do to me?”

Rhett looked surprised by the blunt question. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. A moment later, he tried again. “What do you mean?”

Link sighed. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. “I mean, is there anything you’ve always wanted to try? You know,” he hesitated, trying to find the right words. “In bed.”

“In bed,” Rhett said, half in a daze. “Well sure… like, uh…” He was visibly sweating. Link almost felt guilty. “Why don’t you go first?” he said, looking at Link desperately.

“Uh, okay,” Link stammered, not expecting to have the question turned around on him. “Well, I really like it when you tie me up,” he said slowly, “and I like it when you give me orders. Maybe some time you could use a gag?”

Rhett smiled. “Uh, yeah,” he said like it was the most simple request in the world. “I think I could manage that.”

“Cool,” Link said, relieved that Rhett didn’t think that was weird. “Now you go.”

Rhett nodded and thought for a moment. “If you don’t want to do it, you’ll tell me right?” he clarified.

“Of course,” Link assured him. 

“When I took the rope out of your bag, I saw your sex toys,” he said.

Now it was Link’s turn to blush. He knew Rhett had seen that stuff. He got so weird after looking in his bag. “Did you?” Link said noncommittally.

“Yeah,” Rhett said, hesitating. “I’d like to use them on you.”

Link suddenly wished he was wearing pants, because the thought of Rhett pushing a butt plug inside him was enough to get Link half-hard. He cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah,” he said gruffly. “I’d like that too.”

Rhett nodded, considering Link’s response. “You like, uh, butt stuff?” 

Link laughed nervously and nodded. “I do, yeah.” He decided not to point out that if Rhett wanted to stick a butt plug in him, he liked butt stuff too.

“Good,” Rhett responded. He reached back into the basin and squeezed the sponge. “Turn around, let me see your back,” he instructed.

Link turned himself on the bed, putting his back to Rhett and letting his hand fall to his own waist where the rope had been tightest, checking to see if there were still indents on his skin. It was faint, but he could still feel the evidence of the rope corset Rhett had made for him. He hoped Rhett would send him copies of the pictures he’d taken.

Rhett’s hand touched his waist on the other side, much more gently than his grip had been earlier when he’d pretended to fuck him. With his other hand, he sponged carefully at Link’s lower back, dipping lower to his crack. Did he really have come that low on his back? Link didn’t care; it was nice to have Rhett look after him like this. Even if it meant their conversation was apparently over.

When Rhett was satisfied, he let go of Link’s waist, trailing his fingers along his skin. “Let’s get dressed and go watch a movie,” he suggested. “I brought popcorn.”

Link had to admit, that did sound good. He climbed out of the bed and retrieved his clothes and his glasses. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rhett stripping off his tight black pants and putting on boxers and sweats, before pulling a t-shirt over his head.

“I’m gonna go make the popcorn,” Rhett said. “You pick the movie and I’ll meet you on the couch?”

“Okay,” Link agreed. “I’ll be right there.”


	10. Kink Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different. I'll be back to my regularly scheduled (ha) programming **tomorrow**!
> 
> The list they use isn't exhaustive, so don't necessarily consider this a teaser for future chapters. If you want a look at it, [here it is](http://www.thatotherpaper.com/files/Yes_No_Maybe.pdf).

Link approached the couch where Rhett was already waiting for him. He sat down in the empty space beside Rhett, the throw pillows pushing them close together. He hadn’t noticed how small the couch was when they had bought it, but now, he was glad of an excuse to sit so close together.

“What are we watching?” Rhett asked. A huge bowl of popcorn was resting on his lap and he’d put on a sweatshirt, making him appear particularly comfortable.

“Star Wars,” Link said with a grin.

“Are you kidding me?” Rhett asked. It was exactly the reaction Link was expecting.

“Yes, shut up,” he said as he synced his phone to the TV. “It’s my comfort movie.”

Rhett rolled his eyes but smiled. “Fine,” he said, settling in for the start of the movie. “Here, have some popcorn.” He passed the bowl to Link and crossed his legs, inadvertently moving them slightly closer together.

Link took the bowl gratefully and stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Despite his earlier emotional state, he was feeling good, even though his eyes were still stinging a little. He hoped he would look normal again by the time he went home.

As Artoo and Threepio snuck into an escape pod, Rhett stretched his arms across the back of the couch. He sat like that a lot, but considering everything that was going on, Link was suspicious of his motives. His suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when Rhett’s hand dropped down onto his shoulder. Neither moved for a moment, like they were daring the other to move away, but Link couldn’t resist the offer of comfort. He was ready to take whatever physical affection Rhett was willing to give him. He shuffled a little lower into the couch and leaned into Rhett. In response, Rhett tightened his grip and hugged Link close.

Link stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth, trying to act casual. Outside of a sketch or a bit, he couldn’t remember ever sitting like this with Rhett; it almost felt like Rhett was acknowledging the change in their relationship. He considered trying to finally have that talk with Rhett, but he didn’t want to ruin the nice moment.

They watched the movie in relative silence, passing the bowl of popcorn between them. Link found himself fighting back tears at the final scene, choosing to believe he was moved by the happy ending and wasn’t just in a fragile emotional state.

When it was over, Rhett stood up and announced he was ordering takeout before they went bowling. Link moved over to the middle of the couch. It was still warm where Rhett had been sitting - that man always radiated heat. Without thinking, Link placed his hand where Rhett had been sitting and felt comforted by the warmth.

“Italian?” Rhett suggested, making Link jump slightly. He’d almost forgotten he wasn’t alone.

“Is that a fancy way of saying pizza? Because I could go for pizza,” Link said. Since this was all about helping him feel better, he thought he could push his luck a little.

“Alright,” Rhett snorted. “Pizza it is.”

While they waited for their food, they sat opposite each other at the kitchen table and had the same discussions they always had after watching Star Wars - which of them was C-3PO and which was R2-D2, how it doesn’t matter if Han shot first because he shoots too quickly for it to be a reaction; how Leia is now the best Disney Princess. It felt good. Normal.

The food arrived within half an hour and they spread it all out on the table so they could share. Two pizzas, garlic bread, hot wings and cheesy dough balls between the two of them.

They were more than halfway through when Rhett put his fork down. “I’ve been thinking,” he said slowly.

“Uh-oh,” Link quipped instinctively. 

“Yeah,” Rhett laughed. “I think we need to talk about what we’re doing.”

“Oh, right,” Link said. He agreed, they really did need to talk about it, but he was surprised Rhett was the one to bring it up. The food suddenly felt heavy in his stomach.

Rhett nodded. He stared down into the container of hot wings in front of him and bit his lip. “The way you reacted when you woke up really scared me,” he said, without meeting Link’s eyes. “If we’re gonna keep doing this, I want to know what your boundaries are.”

Oh.  _ That  _ talk. Link didn’t speak for a moment, trying to think of the right words to explain himself. “That, earlier,” he said, hesitating. Why was it so difficult to talk about? “It wasn’t because of what we did,” he went on. “Well, it was. But it wasn’t because I didn’t like it. It was just intense, you know?”

“Oh, okay,” Rhett said, looking a little embarrassed.

“But I still think it’s a good idea to talk about it,” Link added quickly, worried Rhett would think he was dismissing his idea. “How do you want to do this? Do you want to just tell each other what we like or dislike?” 

“We could Google a list,” Rhett suggested, nodding his head towards his phone. 

Link agreed it was a good idea, and Rhett got to work searching for a yes/no/maybe list that would be suitable, his hot wings long forgotten. Link took one last bite of pizza before they started; he had a feeling he soon wouldn’t be in the mood to eat.

“Here’s one,” Rhett said, tapping at his phone.

“Just read it out loud and we can go through the list together,” Link suggested.

As the list loaded on Rhett’s screen, he shot Link an uncertain glance. “It’s in alphabetical order,” he said, sounding nervous.

“Okay, go ahead,” Link urged.

“Anal sex,” Rhett blurted out, sounding somewhat like a teenager who had just discovered the concept. 

“Fuck,” Link said, laughing nervously. There was no getting away from it now. “Yes,” he said, trying to sound as neutral as possible and not too enthusiastic or too indifferent. “You?” he asked when Rhett didn’t say anything.

“Uhh,” Rhett said, looking like he was having a mild existential crisis. “Receiving or, uh, giving?”

“Both,” Link pushed.

“Giving, yes,” he said, sounding almost relieved. “Receiving… maybe.”

“Okay,” Link said, nodding. “Good start.” So Rhett was open to fucking him; it wasn’t all talk. He tried to focus and ignore the way his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. He and Rhett were going to have sex. Actual, penetrative sex. Rhett would be inside him. Link almost felt like he was going to cry again. 

“Yeah,” Rhett said with a small smile. “Okay, next is beating with hands or padded clubs.”

Link almost laughed. “What? Are they all this intense?”

Rhett scrolled down the screen and gave Link a reassuring smile. “Nah. As I said, it’s just alphabetical order.” 

Link nodded. “Are we assuming, um.” He felt so weird about what he was about to say he almost couldn’t get it out. “I’m the sub and you’re the dom for all of these?” 

Rhett managed to keep his face in check and gave a tight nod. “Yeah,” he grunted.

“Okay well, beating with hands - yes. Beating with clubs - maybe.” 

“Same,” Rhett said. “Biting?” he read next.

“Maybe,” Link said, shrugging. “Nowhere visible.” 

“Yeah,” Rhett said. “No problem.” He scrolled down a little. “I assume it’s a yes to bondage?”

Link nodded, smiling now that they were on more familiar territory.

“What about suspension bondage?” Rhett asked, sounding hopeful.

“Uh, yeah,” Link said enthusiastically. “If you think you can pull it off.” 

“I do,” Rhett said, grinning widely. Something about the look on his face made Link’s dick twitch. “And butt plugs?” 

“Another yes,” Link said. He was still embarrassed about Rhett finding those plugs in his bag, but the more times he brought it up, the more normal it all felt. “What’s next?”

“Being locked in cages?”

“Oh gosh,” Link said, grinning. “Yes.” 

Rhett smiled back. “Great, me too.” His eyes went to his phone. “Chastity?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Link had fantasized about being in a cock cage before, but he tried to imagine  what it would be like doing it with Rhett. He pictured Rhett locking him up and hanging the key around his neck, where Link could see it, emphasizing that how he used his cock was entirely up to Rhett now. “Yes,” he said quickly, after a brief moment of hesitation.

“Maybe, for me,” Rhett said, looking down at his phone. He cleared his throat awkwardly before reading, “cock worship.”

“Yes,” Link said without hesitation. Ever since he’d admitted to himself just how bad he had it for Rhett, he had wanted nothing more than to get at Rhett’s cock. He couldn’t stop thinking about feeling Rhett harden under his touch; seeing him sitting naked on the edge of the bed and urging him to spread his legs and let Link go to town on him. He desperately wanted to give Rhett all the attention he deserves and suck his dick until his own knees gave out.

“Really?” Rhett said, giving Link a strange look. If Link had to put a name to the expression, it might have been disgust, but he didn’t want to believe that. He couldn’t stand the thought of Rhett thinking he was disgusting.

“Hey,” Link protested. “No judging. We need to be honest.”

Rhett gave himself a visible shake. “Right, sorry,” he said, still not looking completely comfortable.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Despite everything they’d already done together, Link was suddenly feeling self-conscious. “What? What’s wrong?” 

Rhett shrugged, waving his phone in front of him. “I dunno. I just didn’t think you’d be so into, like… cock.” 

Link could feel his cheeks burning. This wasn’t quite how he was expecting this to go. Why was that so surprising? Link had literally had Rhett’s cock in his hands a couple of hours earlier. Not to mention having said yes to anal sex just moments ago. “Well… get over it,” Link said firmly. “The fact that it was only Rhett’s cock he was  _ so into _ remained unsaid. “Why don’t you let me read ‘em out for a while?” he added, putting out his hand for Rhett’s phone. “I think maybe you should give your answers first.”

“Nuh-uh”, Rhett said, withdrawing his phone. “I don’t want you to say yes to stuff you don’t wanna do because you don’t want to disappoint me.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Link grumbled, though maybe it was true. Rhett was much better at this than he’d expected, but he was still learning to trust Rhett’s judgment. “Whatever. What’s next?”

“Corsets,” Rhett read.

“Yes.”

“Thank God,” Rhett laughed nervously, “or that rope corset would have been really horrible for you.” They should have done this sooner. “Yes for me too. Cuffs?”

“Yes. Though not if we’re cuffed together,” Link grinned. 

“Deal. Double penetration?”

“No.”

“Maybe. Erotic dancing?”

Link couldn’t help laughing. “I’m not sure I’m capable of that.”

Rhett didn’t laugh. “You’re a great dancer,” he said seriously.

Link stopped laughing. “Okay, but not really.” He almost always danced for comedic effect, and he certainly wouldn’t describe it as ‘erotic’. “No one could find my dancing sexy.” Link rarely even thought of himself as ‘sexy’. He found it hard to imagine anyone finding him attractive, never mind liking the way he danced. 

Rhett was looking at him with an almost sympathetic expression. These past couple of weeks, Rhett had called him  _ hot  _ more than once, and it took Link by surprise every time. Especially that last time. It had all been over and they were still riding the post-orgasm high when Rhett had said ‘You look so freakin’ hot,’ like they were a couple exchanging compliments or something. The silence dragged on for a few more seconds before Rhett said, “Well, if you change your mind, it’s a yes for me.”

Link nodded, his lips forming a tight line as he tried to control his expression.

“Exhibitionism?”

“No.”

“No,” Rhett echoed. “Um, fisting?”

Link had seen fisting videos before and was always impressed… he liked the idea of trying it himself but it was more than a little daunting. If he was going to try it, he wasn’t sure if Rhett’s huge hands were the best place to start, but the thought was pretty tantalizing. “Maybe,” he said, after careful consideration.

“Maybe,” Rhett agreed. “Following orders?” 

“Yes,” Link said. He was already so eager to please Rhett when they played together. Saying it explicitly hardly seemed necessary.

“Yes,” Rhett said. “Food play?”

“No,” Link said without hesitation.

“Really?” Rhett said, quirking an eyebrow. “Not even peanut butter?” 

Link rolled his eyes. “Too messy,” he explained.

“Oh right. Of course,” Rhett said, smiling. “Yes for me. I assume it’s a ‘yes’ to gags?”

“Yes,” Link confirmed.

“Me too,” Rhett said. It was quickly becoming clear to Link when Rhett was about to read something he found embarrassing. He hesitated and looked at the window as though he was afraid someone was going to catch them having this conversation. He was doing that right now. “Giving and receiving handjobs,” he read aloud. 

Link was beginning to see a pattern. “Yes, and yes,” he said slowly. He’d basically already done it during their last session. Why was Rhett embarrassed about it? 

Rhett didn’t say anything for a moment, visibly thinking things over. “Receiving, yes,” he said eventually. “Giving… maybe? Is that selfish?” He looked slightly desperate. Link almost felt bad for making him think about it before remembering this was Rhett’s idea. 

“No,” he said, not really believing it. He thought back to all the times he’d begged Rhett to touch him to help him get off; Rhett had talked about it, but he’d never actually done it, preferring to watch Link jerk off. Had he even watched? 

Rhett nodded, looking back to his phone. “Giving or receiving head?” 

“Yes,” Link said, already knowing Rhett’s answer. 

Rhett seemed to be feeling guilty all of a sudden. He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, “receiving, yes. Giving… no.” 

Link laughed nervously. He wasn’t sure why Rhett was so grossed out by his dick, but he was a little scared to pry. “It’s a good thing we’re already friends or a guy could develop a complex.” 

“Sorry,” Rhett said. At least he had the decency to apologize. “Some of this stuff isn’t coming easily to me,” he said by way of explanation. 

Link was starting to realize how much of Rhett’s bravado was just an act. It hadn’t been easy for Link at the beginning either, until he admitted to himself how much he wanted Rhett. Perhaps Rhett just needed some time to catch up. “It’s okay, you don’t have to explain if you don’t want to,” he said, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. “That’s why we’re doing this.”

Rhett looked like maybe he wanted to say something else, but now Link just wanted to move on. He always assumed this kind of conversation would be hotter…

“What’s next?” Link urged.

“Marking?” Rhett said.

Link imagined himself the day after a session, lifting his shirt to look at the pattern of love bites Rhett had left on his skin. He imagined the feeling of possession it would give him. “Yeah,” Link said. “But nothing permanent or visible over clothing.”

The spark was suddenly back in Rhett’s eye. Link wondered if he was having a similar thought and if he liked it. Would he like to restrain Link and mark his body? “Of course,” Rhett said. “Yes for me too. Outdoor sex?”

“Yes, as long as it’s hygienic,” Link said. 

Rhett laughed. “How very  _ Link  _ of you,” he said with a smirk. “You don’t think it’ll kill the mood if I start by taking out a pack of anti-bacterial wipes and sanitizing the area?”

Link couldn’t help laughing too. “Are you kidding me? I can’t imagine anything sexier. Except maybe if I was doing the cleaning.” It felt good to be making jokes again. Sometimes he needed a little reminder that it was still just Rhett.

“Okay, well, it’s a yes for me too,” Rhett said, still smiling. “Next is over-the-knee spanking.”

“Yes,” Link said enthusiastically. 

“Yes. Pain?”

“Yes… but with the option to stop it if it’s too much.”

“For everything,” Rhett said seriously. “Yes for me too. Phone sex?”

Link hesitated. “If it feels right, yes.”

Rhett nodded. “Punishment?”

_ Trust him, _ Link reminded himself. “Yes.”

“Yes. Shoe or boot worship?”

“Yes.”

“Yes. Spanking?”

Link snorted. “I think we’ve already established that’s a yes for me.”

They continued to the bottom of the list quickly. By the time they were finished, Link’s whole body was practically vibrating with possibility. There were a few disappointments, but he kept reminding himsel,f ‘Rhett is going to have sex with me’. What they were doing was already so sexual, but he was just so excited at the prospect of having every part of that he could.

They’d both joked about being kinky plenty of times before, but for some reason, Link had never really believed it about Rhett. He always seemed so content with the status quo. Now, Link had something to look forward to. There were so many new things to discover. 

They sat quietly opposite each other as Rhett stuffed his phone back in his pocket before poking at his forgotten hot wings. Link looked down at his pizza and decided to give it another shot now that his mood had lifted. 

“Cold?” Rhett laughed when Link immediately screwed up his face. 

“Yeah,” Link said. “I don’t know what I was expecting.” He threw down the slice and closed the box. He wasn’t really hungry anymore; he’d just wanted something to do with his hands.

“Wanna just go bowling now?” Rhett suggested. He didn’t seem too concerned about his cold wings as he stuffed another one into his mouth.

“I don’t think I’m in the mood for bowling after… all that,” Link said. He couldn’t imagine trying to make himself presentable enough to go out in public right now. And what if someone recognized them and they had to make polite conversation? He was buzzing, but not in the right way. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Rhett asked, taking another bite.

How could Rhett even ask that question? “Uh, you know,” Link said, nodding in the direction of the middle bedroom. It was mere hours since they emerged from that room, but Link couldn’t wait to get back to it.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Rhett said in mock offense. “You’re not interested in my mind anymore. Now you just want me for my body.” 

Link rolled his eyes. “You know it’s not like that,” he said defensively. “All that talking just… got me horny.” He blushed furiously. He’d never said anything like that to Rhett, and  _ never  _ with the implications it carried now.

Rhett got to his feet and crossed to the other side of the table. With Link sitting down, Rhett towered over him, his expression suddenly dark. “Go to the bedroom,” he said slowly and carefully. “Take off your clothes, and lie down on the bed on your front.”

Link swallowed hard, immediately turned on by Rhett’s commanding tone. “Okay,” he said, sliding off the chair and avoiding contact with Rhett. 

“That’s it,” Rhett said, nodding. “I’ll be there when I’m ready.”


	11. Cock Worship

Rhett sat alone in the kitchen for a few minutes to allow Link some time to get ready. Today had already been such a rollercoaster; if he’d been thinking straight, he would have insisted they go bowling. He’d planned on telling Link about his revelation - about how he felt and how much he wanted him - but when he started talking, he chickened out. He was so scared of Link being turned off by him ‘catching feelings’ that he pivoted to a different conversation altogether.

Link wasn’t in the mood to go bowling, and Rhett understood how he felt… some of the things Link had said he was open to were mind-blowing, and talking about it out loud made it all seem so real. It wasn’t just a fantasy anymore. He and Link were going to have sex. Hell, they were basically already having sex, but until now, it had felt like there was a protective layer of plausible deniability. 

Rhett took a quick moment to plan out what he was going to do. Some of the rope he’d used earlier had come on it, as usual, but there were a few lengths that were still clean. He didn’t think Link would appreciate crusty rope against his skin, so he would just have to make do with what he had left. 

As he imagined himself tying up Link’s legs so he couldn’t walk, Rhett felt himself growing hard again. These pants were a little looser than the black ones he had worn earlier, but he could still feel his cock pressing against the fly. He thought about how Link was lying on the bed right now, naked and waiting for him. Was he touching himself? Was he rubbing himself against the bedding, too eager to just wait quietly for Rhett’s return?

Rhett couldn’t wait any longer. He ignored the considerable amount of food still sitting on the kitchen table and headed for the bedroom, practically salivating at what he knew awaited him. 

Reminding himself to breathe, he crossed the hallway and peered around the bedroom door. Link was exactly where Rhett had expected to find him - lying facedown and naked on the bed with his arms by his sides. Beautiful.

Rhett sat down on the edge of the bed and surveyed Link’s perfect, lean body. He knew right then he would never tire of this; it was novel and exciting right now, but the new way he was getting to know Link was irresistible. He placed his hand on the small of Link’s back and smoothed his fingertips over the soft, downy hair he found there. Link gave a small hum of pleasure.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Rhett ordered, his voice soft but firm. 

Link moved his hands immediately, clasping them right above Rhett’s hands. 

With one of his few remaining lengths of rope, Rhett started securing Link’s wrists at the small of his back. It didn’t need to be anything fancy right now, just a regular double-column that worked like handcuffs. Link seemed to relax almost immediately. Rhett wasn’t sure he would ever understand why Link liked being bound so much, but he was glad he did.

When he was finished, Rhett stood up at the side of the bed and took one last look at Link laid out before him. His hands in that position seemed to emphasize the curve of his ass and the sharp angles of his shoulders. Rhett almost wanted to get out his phone and take a couple of pictures, but he was worried Link would find it weird so early in the process. Instead, he said, “Stand up.” 

Link turned his head to look at him, slightly confused. Rhett gave him a sharp nod to let him know he was serious and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Okay,” Link muttered.

Rhett loved watching Link struggle in his bonds, and the way he was trying to get himself up was tantalizing. At first, Link tried to get his knees under himself and push himself up, but he couldn’t quite manage it without hurting his neck. He quickly gave up on that tactic and rolled onto his side so he could throw his out legs in front of him and off the edge of the bed until he could get into a sitting position. 

“Good job, Link,” Rhett said in a mocking voice as Link came to his feet in front of him. 

Link’s eyes dropped to the floor, blushing at Rhett’s comment.

Rhett couldn’t resist grabbing Link’s chin and forcing him to look up. “Look at me when I’m speaking,” he growled. 

Link let out a gasp and locked eyes with Rhett immediately, meeting his stern gaze. Link’s eyes were wide and his pupils were blown, shocked but clearly aroused at Rhett’s forceful behavior. “Sorry,” Link whispered.

“As long as we’re in this room,” Rhett said, deciding to remind Link of their roles in a more emphatic way. “You belong to me, got it?” He hoped to God that Link wouldn’t freak out and abandon the scene, but he was suddenly so turned on he couldn’t think things through before he said them.

Link gave a stiff nod, still looking up into Rhett’s eyes.

“Let me hear you say it.”

“I belong to you,” Link said. He bit his bottom lip and Rhett watched with fascination as it emerged from his mouth, painfully slow, much redder and wetter than before. 

“Good,” Rhett said, trying to keep his composure. “Now, get on your knees.” 

Without speaking, Link carefully knelt down in front of him and looked up expectantly. Rhett wondered what Link was hoping for at that moment. He was practically drooling and still hadn’t broken eye contact. Rhett wasn’t sure he was even blinking.

Rhett was the first to look away. He reached over to the foot of the bed where he’d left the remaining lengths of rope, and turned back to Link. As he ran the rope teasingly through his hands, he planned out what he was going to do. He could easily frog-tie each leg separately with the two pieces of rope he had left, which would leave Link unable to stand up or move his legs much at all. 

A frog-tie was a reasonably easy binding, and Rhett had practiced on himself a couple of times, so he made quick work of tying up Link’s Legs. Link was soon kneeling in front of him with his thighs attached to his ankles.

Rhett gazed down at the beautiful man in front of him. Sitting on his knees with his hands behind his back, his chest was perfectly exposed and Rhett couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He reached forward with one hand and palmed Link’s jaw. The pad of his thumb crept closer and closer to Link’s lower lip. Rhett had yet to breach the crease of Link’s full lips, but it was becoming harder and harder to resist.

As though Link was reading his mind, he parted his lips slightly, practically inviting Rhett to dip his thumb inside. The warm wetness was just too hard to resist. He teased Link (and himself) by stroking his thumb back and forth a few times over the pink skin, moist from where he’d been biting his lip earlier. 

Before he had a chance to move any further, Link turned his head into Rhett’s hand and sucked his thumb into his mouth. Initially, Link closed his eyes, but seconds later, he looked up into Rhett’s eyes. His expression was almost a challenge as he ran his tongue along the side of Rhett’s thumb.

“Fuck,” Rhett muttered. He knew full well what Link was doing right now, and it was working. As Link started swirling his tongue around the tip of his thumb, Rhett couldn’t help but imagine him applying the same skill to his cock. He could feel himself growing harder already.

“That’s enough,” Rhett said eventually, removing his thumb. He smeared a little of Link’s saliva on his cheek before withdrawing his hand completely.

He took a step back and untied the string of his sweatpants, loosening them slightly. It didn’t occur to him just what the gesture was suggesting until he noticed the way Link was staring up at him. Rhett had almost convinced himself Link only wanted him there to help live out some kind of fantasy. Now that Link was looking at him, his mouth open just enough for Rhett to see his tongue, his expression was unmistakable. Desire. This wasn’t just about one man helping the other practice shibari ties, or feel what it was little to be completely immobilized in a way they couldn’t achieve alone. Link wanted him, and he wanted Link.

With newfound confidence, Rhett stepped forward until his crotch was right in Link’s face. He pulled his pants down his thighs and pressed his cock against Link’s cheek, the thin fabric of his underwear the only remaining barrier between them.

Without any prompting, Link turned his head and opened his mouth against Rhett’s cock.

Rhett could barely breathe. He was painfully close to the warm wetness inside Link’s mouth, but he held back and teased them both for a while longer.

Link prodded the hard ridge of Rhett’s cock inside his boxer briefs with his tongue like he was trying to find his bearings. When he found his goal, he let out a hum of pleasure.

When Rhett felt lips right by the head of his cock, he had to hold on to Link to steady himself as his head swam with anticipation. He quickly placed a hand on Link’s head, threading his fingers through Link’s hair like it was his plan all along.

Link seemed to take it as a sign of encouragement. He opened his mouth wider and started licking at the cloth barrier, sucking at the patch of precome on Rhett’s underwear. Rhett felt like he could come just from rubbing himself against Link’s face. When Link looked up at him with hooded eyes and mumbled “thank you,” Rhett had to take a step back out of fear he really would come. 

They maintained eye contact as Rhett kicked off his shoes, stepped out of his pants, and pulled his shirt over his head. Link was practically drooling as he stared up at Rhett, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. “Perfect,” Link said quietly.

Rhett hoped Link couldn’t see the embarrassment on his face. He stood in front of him again and reached for Link’s face. He gripped Link’s jaw more roughly than necessary and gave him a grin. “Take off my shorts,” he commanded.

Link looked confused. “How…” he said, trailing off at Rhett’s stern expression.

“Not my problem,” Rhett shrugged, releasing Link’s face. He watched as Link’s expression changed from confusion to determination.

“Okay,” Link said, nodding. He shuffled forwards on his knees until his face was almost pressed against Rhett’s underwear again. He craned his neck until he was able to reach the waistband of Rhett’s boxer briefs.

Rhett could feel Link’s breath on the skin of his stomach and the graze of his upper lip as Link gripped the elastic between his teeth. Rhett had to admire Link’s ingenuity, especially when it got Link’s mouth so close to his cock.

Link leaned back just enough to get the elastic over the hard cock jutting out before him, and lowered Rhett’s underwear down his legs. Rhett helped him out by pushing them down the rest of the way and stepping out of them. Link was looking up expectantly at him again, not daring to look at Rhett’s red cock-head bobbing right in front of him.

Link had already said yes to giving blowjobs, but Rhett wanted to be sure. “What do you want?” he asked, threading his fingers in Link’s salt-and-pepper hair.

“I want your cock,” Link said without hesitation. His eyes darted quickly to Rhett’s dick and back up to his face.

The way Link’s face reddened when he said something so dirty was somehow both hot and adorable. “Show me,” Rhett ordered. He released Link’s hair, giving him the freedom to move his head forward. 

Link’s movements were painfully slow. Rhett felt his breath on the head of his cock briefly, before Link’s lips were _there_ , touching the flaming hot skin at the tip.

Rhett sucked in a breath. He could hardly believe this was actually happening. Link moved his head from side to side, painting his lips with precome, and looked up at Rhett with a grin.

Rhett could hardly believe his eyes as Link sucked his lower lip into his mouth and tasted the clear fluid, closing his eyes and moaning as though he’d never tasted anything so good in his life.

Rhett didn’t have time to be embarrassed before Link’s lips were back on him. He kissed a line down the side of Rhett’s cock and buried his nose in the nest of curly hair at the base.

Link’s teasing touches were almost too much for Rhett to bear. He was about to put his hand on Link’s head to urge him on when Link dipped lower and Rhett felt the first heavenly swipe of Link’s tongue on his balls. “Fuck, Link,” he muttered, hoping Link would find it encouraging. 

Link used his tongue to explore every inch of Rhett’s balls. Rhett found himself feeling guilty about how hairy he was, especially when he’d told Link to shave, but Link didn’t seem to care. Without warning, Link opened his mouth and sucked one inside. They both moaned, the vibrations from Link’s throat rumbling through Rhett’s body.

Rhett tried to keep his composure as Link switched sides and gave the other ball the same attention. He had no idea how Link knew how to do this - drive him wild with a few small actions. Perhaps it was just what Link liked himself. Rhett could barely believe Link was willing to use his skilled mouth to bring him pleasure. 

When Link released his now wet sac, Rhett took the opportunity to take a step back. He was already feeling weak at the knees and Link had only just started. Link looked up, concerned, his lips shiny and red, but he relaxed when Rhett sat down on the edge of the bed.

Rhett spread his thighs suggestively and raised his eyebrows at Link. “Come on, boy,” he said in a low growl.

Link shuffled around so he was facing the right direction and walked on his knees as quickly as he could with such a limited range of movement. Rhett watched him hungrily, loving the way Link moved when he was bound; he loved knowing he had done that to him.

As Link reached his spot at Rhett’s feet, he tipped forward too far and a look of fear spread across his face. Rhett was prepared though, and caught him quick as a flash. He knew how hard it was to balance with your hands behind your back. He held onto Link’s shoulders as he righted him and they both grinned.

“Alright,” Rhett said, leaning back on the bed. “Get on with it.”

Link nodded and leaned forward, once more trailing kisses along Rhett’s cock from base to tip. He stopped to smear precome over his lips again before opening his mouth and allowing Rhett’s tip inside. 

Rhett threw his head back and moaned, more from the image before him than the sensation. He couldn’t quite get his head around the fact that his cock was in Link’s mouth.

Link swiped his tongue over the slit briefly before sucking hard, like he was trying to squeeze out every last drop of precome. He let out a growl from deep in his throat, like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

Suddenly, it was like a switch had been flipped in Link’s head, and his actions became even more desperate. His lips were tight around the cock in his mouth, but his tongue moved frantically, like he was trying to taste every square inch of Rhett, all the while grunting and moaning. 

Rhett was hard as steel and it was taking every ounce of his self-control to stop himself from thrusting into Link’s mouth. It had never occurred to him to want this, but now that it was happening, he never wanted to go back to a time when Link didn’t suck his cock.

Still moaning like a whore, Link started bobbing his head - just a little at first, but soon his lips were halfway down Rhett’s shaft. Rhett couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him as his cheeks hollowed on every up-stroke. Link was always gorgeous, but somehow he looked even more gorgeous like this.

“So fucking hot,” Rhett heard himself say.

Link looked up at him, his eyes crinkling in a smile.

Rhett almost couldn’t stand to look at him - those beautiful lips wrapped around his cock, those beautiful blue eyes looking up at him. He placed one hand on Link’s head and closed his eyes, slowly tightening his grip in Link’s hair.

Link chose that moment to open his mouth wide and sink down as far as he could. Rhett could feel resistance as he reached the back of Link’s mouth. He opened his eyes just in time to see a flash of panic on Link’s face before he pulled off with a gasp.

Rhett’s first instinct was to apologize, but before he got the chance, Link was back on him, peppering kisses up and down his shaft.

“Thank you,” Link gasped between kisses. “Love your cock,” and “so big, so good.”

“Yeah, boy,” Rhett murmured, too far gone to say much else.

Link wrapped his lips around the length before apparently having second thoughts and pulling off again. “Can I touch myself?” he asked.

Rhett considered saying no for a second, just because he could, but decided that was too cruel. He wanted Link to enjoy himself too. “Okay, c’mere,” he said, and reached around Link’s back with both hands, inadvertently burying Link’s face in his neck. By touch, he found the knot in Link’s wrist binding and pulled it loose, freeing Link’s hands. 

Instead of touching himself, however, as soon as Link’s hands were free, he reached for Rhett’s cock. With one hand, he squeezed tightly around the base and used the other to spread saliva and precome up and down the length. “I feel like I was made to suck your cock,” Link mused in a thick, gravelly voice. “Need it.”

All their lives, Link had been Rhett’s biggest cheerleader. He helped him feel cool when he was a gangly teenager. He helped him feel attractive when they were on the cusp of manhood and he was feeling self-conscious. He helped him feel smart as they made difficult decisions about their careers and business. Now, here he was again, helping Rhett feel powerful. His sudden attention and adoration made Rhett feel like he deserved this. He deserved pleasure and suddenly felt empowered enough to take what he wanted. He threw his hand over his mouth to stop himself saying something he couldn’t take back - a demand that might take them further than Rhett was ready to explore.

Link must have mistaken the gesture as a sign that Rhett was close, for he was suddenly twice as eager. He moved one hand to his own dick and started jacking Rhett with the other. With one more “thank you,” he engulfed Rhett again with his mouth and bobbed his head with the same rhythm as his hands.

With Link’s increased efforts, Rhett soon really was close. A part of him never wanted this experience to be over, but he knew he was galloping towards one of the best orgasms of his life. 

Without warning, there was a break in Link’s near-constant moaning. He closed his eyes and gasped around Rhett’s cock, the movement in his hand slowing significantly. Rhett immediately knew he had come. Link had come from sucking his cock. Rhett tried to tamp down his curiosity about whether or not that was common for Link.

The respite was brief though. Soon Link was bobbing his head again, just as vigorously as before, though perhaps with a more irregular rhythm.

Before long, Rhett couldn’t hold on any longer. “I’m coming,” he choked in warning. Link’s determination was unwavering, and moments later, Rhett was coming down his throat. All Rhett could do was watch on in amazement as Link sucked down every last drop, eventually pulling off and leaving an obscene string of saliva connecting them both.

Rhett breathed deeply, trying to summon the powerful feeling from a few minutes ago. He didn’t want Link to know how easy it would be for him to fall apart. He was dying to lie back and recover, but he needed to untie Link first.

Link was faring about as well as Rhett. He leaned one elbow on Rhett’s knee, panting heavily, and grinned up at him. Rhett couldn’t help but smile back.

“Let’s get your legs out of there,” Rhett suggested as he got to his feet.

“Oh yeah,” Link said, looking down at the rope coiled around his thighs. “I like this,” he added, indicating the bindings.

Rhett nodded, taking a mental note. It was much easier to figure out what Link liked when he just told him straight out.

They were soon lying on the bed, all thought of bowling long forgotten, with Link laying half on top of Rhett. _Link looks good in my arms,_ Rhett thought to himself. Those kinds of intrusive thoughts had been popping into his head a lot lately.

It wasn’t until Link started snoring quietly that Rhett realized he’d fallen asleep already. Rhett wondered what he was dreaming about these days. Were his dreams still filled with faceless strangers? Or did he now think about Rhett doing unspeakable things to him?

Careful not to wake him, Rhett pressed a kiss to Link’s temple and sighed happily to himself. Even if Link didn’t want anything more, friends with benefits was a pretty good deal.


	12. Shaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @secondhand-watermelon as always for your editing and encouragement

It wasn’t the most elegant tie Rhett had ever done, but it would serve its purpose. Link was lying spread eagle on the bed, with his wrists and ankles tied to the corners. As Rhett finished the final knot at Link’s right ankle, he looked up at Link’s perfect body. Well, almost perfect. Rhett’s eyes settled on the patch of hair at Link’s crotch. In a way, he was glad Link hadn’t shaved his pubic hair when he shaved the rest of his body, because it meant Rhett could do it for him now. He loved the idea of Link relying on him for personal grooming as much as sexual release.

He stood and went to the head of the bed, absentmindedly running his hand up Link’s leg, torso, and finally, his arm. Link shivered at his touch. In the days since their last play session, Link had shaved his armpits in addition to his chest and legs. Rhett couldn’t resist running a hand over Link’s smooth chest for good measure. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Rhett said, looking down into Link’s eyes.

Link knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “Is what okay?”

Rhett nodded, conceding it was a vague question. “Me, with a blade right by your privates,” he clarified.

“Oh right,” Link said, smiling. “Of course it’s okay. I don’t know anyone I would trust more.”

Rhett smiled and withdrew his hand, embarrassed by such a sentimental statement. “Good,” he said assertively and went to get the shaving kit from the bathroom. He had prepared shaving gel, a safety razor, a washcloth, and a basin of water before tying Link to the bed, and brought them now to the bedroom.

He sat down on the side of the bed where he would have easy access to Link’s crotch, and set the basin down where he could reach it. In any other situation, he’d have been worried about Link tipping it over, but with his arms and legs tightly secured, that wouldn’t be a problem. He slid a towel under Link’s ass to catch the trimmed hair and got to work.

He started by soaking the cloth in water and placing it over the area in question. It had been a while since Rhett had shaved his face, but he knew the drill - he’d shaved other body parts in the meantime. He pressed the towel into Link’s skin and smiled to himself when Link hummed happily. Link tried to push his hips up against Rhett’s hands, but he wasn’t able to move more than a couple of inches.

“You gotta stop moving,” Rhett said as he dropped the cloth back into the basin and showed Link the scissors he was about to use.

“What’re those for?” Link said, lifting his head up off the pillow.

“I’m going to circumcise you,” Rhett joked, not cracking a smile.

“Jerk,” Link said with a small smile, resting his head back on the pillow. “I’m already circumcised.”

Rhett started carefully trimming down the dark hair and brushing it onto the towel. He started at the top and worked his way down, moving Link’s dick aside to get as close as possible. He ignored the hitch in Link’s breath when he touched his penis.

“There,” Rhett said finally, satisfied that most of the hair was already gone.

“You’re done?” Link asked, craning his neck to inspect Rhett’s progress.

“No,” Rhett replied as he set down the scissors. “Will you be patient, please?”

“You’re really taking your time,” Link said. “Which I guess I appreciate, but--”

“Hey,” Rhett snapped in a voice that surprised them both. “Will you lie down and shut up?”

Link’s mouth fell open in shock, but he did as he was told. “Sorry,” he muttered at the ceiling.

Rhett couldn’t deny the thrill he experienced every time Link obeyed him like that. It wasn’t like in their day-to-day lives where Link could concede a point or go along with Rhett’s suggestions because they didn’t have the time or inclination to argue. In this room, when Link obeyed his orders, it was because he wanted to please his dom.

Before he could get carried away exercising his power, Rhett picked up the shaving gel and squirted a little into his hand. As the gel hit the air and started to expand, Rhett quickly spread it over what remained of Link’s pubic hair.

After last weekend, Rhett had gone home and found his old safety razor, the one his dad had bought him when he turned 16. It had needed a new blade, but it was in excellent condition and still felt sturdy and familiar in his hand. He didn’t think it was a good idea to use an electric razor on such sensitive skin.

“Here I go, hold still,” he warned Link, before putting the blade to Link’s skin. The glide of the blade as it removed the coarse black hair was immensely satisfying. Once again, he started at the top and moved downwards - with the grain, as he’d always been told. Link was lying completely still, but Rhett could hear him making little contented noises the entire time.

When Rhett reached the base of Link’s dick, he held it aside with one hand so as not to nick him with the blade. He didn’t relish explaining that particular injury to an ER nurse.

“Hey, Rhett?” Link said quietly, like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to talk. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, sure,” Rhett said as he moved on to the other side.

“Why are you okay with this?” Link asked, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

“With what?” Rhett asked. He thought he probably knew what Link was getting at, but he chose to play dumb. 

“My dick is in your hand right now and you’re acting like this is all perfectly normal for us,” Link explained. “But you won’t give me a handjob?”

“This is different,” Rhett said, letting go of Link’s cock and moving his hands to his own lap. “This isn’t, you know, sexual.”

“Uh-huh,” Link said skeptically. 

Rhett couldn’t deny that the feeling he got taking care of Link’s needs was  _ really  _ similar to the feeling he got from carefully trying shibari patterns into his body, but surely that didn’t mean they were both sexual. “It’s not,” he reiterated. 

“Then why didn’t you ever do this before we started, you know, all this other stuff?” Link pushed.

Rhett could feel himself blushing and turned his face away from Link. “I shaved your legs that one time, remember?” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

“That was for a skit,” Link said, clearly exasperated, “and there were a bunch of people watching. It doesn’t count.”

“Fine,” Rhett grumbled. “Can we drop it? I don’t wanna talk about this right now.” He seriously considered going to his bag to get one of the new gags he’d bought after Link’s request during their first abandoned attempt at discussing their desires, but realized avoiding an awkward conversation probably wasn’t the best reason to use one.

“Alright,” Link said softly, before falling silent again.

After a moment, Rhett picked up the razor that he’d dropped in the basin and got back to work. He needed to move Link’s dick again, but now that Link had drawn attention to it, he was reluctant to touch it again.

He wanted to want to touch Link like that - to accept that part of Link’s body that he was so willing to offer. Link was so generous and giving and Rhett would have loved to be able to reciprocate, but every time he imagined Link’s cock hardening in his hand - in his actual hand, because of his touch - a voice in the back of his mind shouted “gay!”. He knew he was being irrational and hypocritical, but he was having trouble crossing that particular line. He was open to the idea of Link fucking him - curious even - but giving another man a handjob? Too far.

Rhett mentally shook himself. Hopefully he could get over it.

He placed his fingertips gingerly on Link’s cock and pushed it aside to access the nearby hair more easily. The silence in the room felt deafening as he finished off shaving Link’s pubic hair.

Once he was finished, Rhett cleaned off the razor and used the washcloth to wipe down Link’s skin. Satisfied, he collected his supplies and returned them to the bathroom.

Rhett paused to look at himself in the bathroom mirror before returning to the bedroom. Sometimes he was embarrassed to be shirtless in front of other people, like for a segment on GMM, but he liked the way he looked right now. His tight black jeans - that had quickly become his ‘dom’ jeans - usually made him feel powerful… and attractive. They displayed the outline of his ass and his cock perfectly and were low enough to display the V of his hip bones.

So why didn’t he feel powerful now?

Link’s accusations had cut deeper than Rhett realized. He hated feeling like he might not be enough. It was tempting to hide out and wallow in his fears of inadequacy, but like was waiting for him and he wasn’t ready to end their time together. He shook his head and tried to pull himself together. Wanting to prove a point wasn’t the best way to start a scene. Though he did have an idea of how he could please Link without using his hands or mouth.

Rhett emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and found Link exactly where he left him.

“Finally,” Link said with a grin. 

“You got somewhere to be?” Rhett said, before stopping to admire Link’s body. He would never admit that Link’s naked form had stopped him in his tracks, but he had been fully capable of walking moments earlier. “Fuck, Link,” he growled. “You look fucking gorgeous.” 

“Geez, Rhett,” Link laughed, and moved around as much as his bonds would allow, like he was trying to turn away from Rhett’s scrutiny.

It was true, Link was gorgeous, and now that he was hair-free, Rhett was able to see every inch of him. He paused for another moment, partially because he was enjoying the view and partially because he was enjoying Link’s embarrassment. 

When he’d had his fill of drinking Link in, Rhett approached the bed without speaking. Link looked up at him expectantly, sensing the shift in Rhett’s mood. “When we play together, I want you to call me sir,” Rhett told him. He hadn’t realized he was going to say it until the words were out of his mouth, but he immediately knew it felt right.

The look on Link’s face confirmed his feelings. “Really?” he said, smiling slightly. “Okay… sir.” 

Rhett let out a long exhale and grinned. He felt more powerful already. “When I give you an order, what do you say?”

“Yes sir,” Link replied immediately. 

“Good, Rhett said and reached down to run his fingers through Link’s hair. “Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

“Yes sir,” Link replied, before following Rhett’s directions. His tongue stuck out slightly, making his mouth look warm and inviting. Rhett couldn’t wait to get his dick in there, but he had other plans first.

Rhett didn’t know what exactly Link was expecting, but his squeal of surprise when Rhett mounted him was almost enough to make Rhett burst out laughing. He settled himself on Link’s abdomen and leaned over until they were face to face. His own cock strained helplessly against his jeans as he ran his hands up Link’s arms to grip his hands, lacing their fingers together. “You are so fucking hot,” Rhett murmured right into Link’s ear. He couldn’t help himself when Link was tied up and compliant and there for the taking. 

Link didn’t say anything, but a tremor ran through his body. He wriggled around between Rhett’s legs. Rhett loved it when he did that. “My gorgeous, hairless boy who knows how to follow orders,” he crooned, shuffling back a little until the back of his jeans were touching Link’s cock and pushed his ass back, rubbing the coarse fabric of his jeans against Link’s sensitive skin.

Link gave a grunt through his open mouth in response and his fingers tightened around Rhett’s. He was already panting like a dog and Rhett had barely touched him. Rhett loved how responsive he was; it just made him want to lavish attention on him. He’d spent his whole life telling Link jokes just to watch him smile. This wasn’t so different.

Rhett released his hands from Link’s grip and sat up straight again. In this new position, he was practically sitting on Link’s cock and he could feel the newly-hard ridge of it beneath him. He placed his hands on Link’s chest and circled his hips, providing friction and pressure to the hard cock between them.

“Aaah,” Link moaned, unable to make any other noises through his open mouth.

Again, Rhett considered getting one of his new gags to help Link out, but he was doing pretty well on his own. Rhett ran his hands over Link’s chest, satisfied with how smooth it was, before dragging them over to Link’s equally smooth armpits. Link gasped and writhed under him as Rhett scratched his fingernails gently down Link’s sides. He watched with satisfaction as goosebumps formed on Link’s arms. If he’d known touching Link would be so much fun, he’d have started years ago. 

Link’s skin felt amazing under Rhett’s hands, but he needed more. He wanted to feel Link with every inch of his body. With a small pang of regret, he climbed off Link to stand beside the bed.

Link opened his eyes and looked up at Rhett. “Wha?” he asked.

“Excuse me,” Rhett said sternly. “I believe I told you to close your eyes. And keep that mouth open,” he added. “I need it waiting as soon as I’m ready.”

“Sorry sir,” Link mumbled, before following his previous instructions.

Rhett grinned to himself and started to unlace his black combat boots. He was feeling self-conscious as he stepped out of the boots and pulled down his jeans. He was relieved Link couldn’t see him - Link had seen him naked before, but they’d never been naked  _ together  _ and certainly not for this reason. His cock sprung free from his pants, already harder than he’d realized.

Link was expecting it this time when Rhett straddled his waist, but he still gave a nasal humming sound of satisfaction. Rhett always loved how expressive Link’s eyebrows were, and he watched with amusement as they went from pleased, to confused, to surprised as he realized Rhett had shed the last of his clothing.

Rhett took the opportunity to slide forward and back along Link’s stomach. Now that all his hair was gone, his skin was soft and as smooth as silk. His balls felt a satisfying drag on Link’s torso and he wondered if Link would recognize where their bodies were making contact. “God, Link,” Rhett mused, “the things I wanna do to you…”

Link nodded his head encouragingly, breathing heavily. Rhett could see saliva pooling in his mouth and knew it wouldn’t be long before Link started either drooling or working his throat muscles.

Rhett shuffled back again until he could feel Link’s hard cock between his ass cheeks. He grinned at the shocked look on Link’s face. “I bet you’d just love for me to ride your cock right now, wouldn’t you?” Rhett asked in a deep voice.

Link gave a guttural sound of confirmation.

“Well, what a shame for you,” Rhett said in mock disappointment. “Because I have other plans.” With both hands on Link’s chest, Rhett raised himself up by a few inches, catching Link’s cock between his ass cheeks. He kept moving up until he felt the tip of Link’s dick dragging against his crack, before settling back down again, stroking Link’s cock the whole way.

Link moaned desperately, doing his best to thrust his hips up towards Rhett.

“Mmm,” Rhett said dreamily. “I bet that cock would feel really good right now. What a shame I didn’t come prepared.”

“I have--” Link started, but Rhett silenced him with a hand over his mouth and Link’s eyes flew open.

“I didn’t say you could speak,” Rhett said sternly. He didn’t remove his hand when Link nodded urgently. Truth be told, he did have everything he might need. He just wasn’t quite there yet. Plus, it was fun to watch Link squirm.

He curled his hips back, giving Link’s cock another stroke. Link looked up at him desperately, moaning against his hand.

“I could just leave you like this,” Rhett said thoughtfully. “Tied up and helpless, ready for me to use your cock any way I want.” He continued rolling his hips, rubbing himself against Link’s cock.

Link’s eyes were rolling further and further back with each stroke. Even with minimal pressure on his dick, beads of sweat were forming around his hairline and he was pulling urgently at the bonds on his wrists.

Rhett’s own cock was bouncing against his stomach. He’d never been in a position to experience anything like it. With his free hand, he gripped his throbbing cock and squeezed it to try and ease his arousal. He was already leaking profusely, but he still managed to squeeze out a new bead of precome. He couldn’t resist catching it on his finger and lifting it to Link’s lips.

“Open up,” Rhett commanded, before moving the hand covering Link’s mouth and forcing his middle and forefinger inside.

Link closed his eyes and sucked Rhett’s fingers clean. Rhett was immediately reminded of just what Link’s mouth could do. He kept his fingers in Link’s mouth, teasing himself and enjoying the suction until he could replace his fingers with his cock.

Eager for his turn, Rhett chose that moment to increase the pressure on Link’s cock. Without removing his fingers from Link’s mouth, he lifted himself right up onto his knees so Link’s dick had space to bounce up against his body. Wringing grunts of pleasure from Link, he sat back down until Link’s hardness was trapped between Rhett’s ass and his own stomach.

Rhett circled his hips experimentally and looked at Link’s face for a reaction. He needn’t have bothered - Link immediately started struggling against his bonds and crying out in a combination of pleasure and frustration. Rhett thrust his hips forward, jerking Link’s cock between his ass cheeks.

Link was babbling nonsensically around Rhett’s fingers, growing louder with each thrust.

“I love watching you fall apart,” Rhett growled. “So needy, so desperate for me to touch you.” 

Link’s cries were getting more and more ragged. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore as Rhett gave him the friction he so clearly needed. He was trying frantically to push his hips forward, like he desperately wanted to fuck Rhett for real.

Rhett could tell Link was getting close by the sounds he was making. He took his fingers out of Link’s mouth so he could hear the beautiful sounds Link made more clearly.

“Fuck, Rhett,” Link gasped as soon as he was able. “Thank you. Thank you, sir.”

“Come for me, baby,” Rhett purred. “Come like I’m milking you dry with my insides.”

Link, always eager to please, let out a loud grunt and balled his hands into fists. Rhett slowed his movement as he felt liquid pool between them.

“You’re so good,” Rhett cooed, coming to a stop and shuffling forward to Link’s chest, giving his spent cock a break. “So good for me.”

Link’s eyes were closed and he threw his head back against the pillow as a stream of ‘thank you’s poured from his lips.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Rhett warned. “Didn’t I tell you to open your mouth and close your eyes? I’ve been lenient so far, but I expect your obedience now.”

“Yes sir,” Link agreed, his voice still relaxed. He did as he was asked though, his mouth looking even more inviting and eager now.

Rhett rose up onto his knees and repositioned himself at the head of the bed. With one knee on each side of Link’s head and his calves tucked under Link’s shoulders, he was in the perfect position to slide his cock into Link’s waiting mouth. He reached for the headboard with both hands for balance and sunk unto Link’s mouth as far as Link would allow.

“That’s it, baby,” Rhett said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Your mouth is mine to use. Ain’t that right?”

Link groaned around Rhett’s cock and pulled at the ropes securing his wrists.

Rhett loved when he struggled.

Unable to hold back any longer, Rhett started rolling his hips in shallow thrusts. When he was sure Link could take it, he deepened each thrust until he was touching the back of Link’s mouth. “If it’s too much, open your eyes, okay?” Rhett instructed. “Open them now so I know you heard me.”

Right away, Link opened his eyes and looked up at him. He seemed surprised by the view, but before reacting any more, he closed his eyes again.

Rhett almost wished he could stare into Link’s eyes while he fucked his face, but he’d rather be safe. He gave a few good, hard thrusts into Link’s mouth. Link gagged on the third, but his eyes remained firmly shut. “That’s it, boy,” Rhett encouraged him as he settled into a rhythm. “Choke on my cock.” 

Rhett dropped his head forward and continued to roll his hips. Saliva and precome were pouring obscenely from Link’s mouth, but it did nothing but spur Rhett on.

He knew he was never going to last long, staring into Link’s blissed-out face as he used his mouth. His orgasm was soon hurtling towards him. A gasp of pleasure was the only warning he was capable of giving before he was shooting his load into Link’s throat.

“Fuuuck, Link,” he moaned as the waves of his orgasm washed over him. As soon as he was spent, he pulled back and let his cock fall from Link’s lips. “You can open your eyes,” he said softly. 

Link, as always, did as he was told right away. He gazed happily up at Rhett and licked his lips. “Thank you,” he murmured for the hundredth time. 

“So polite,” Rhett grinned. He patted Link playfully on the cheek, before dismounting. He quickly went to the bathroom to retrieve the washcloth and clean them both up. “You okay?” he asked Link as he cleaned come off his belly. He was suddenly aware of his own nudity again in a way he hadn’t been while he was on top of Link.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Link said sleepily. “You?”

“Yeah,” Rhett decided. “I’m good too.” He finished up with the washcloth and threw it in the general direction of the bathroom.

“Right, let’s get you untied,” he said, reaching for the rope at Link’s left wrist.

“Wait,” Link said quickly. “Can I stay like this for a while?”

Rhett hesitated, unsure if that was a strange request. “Okay,” he said, dropping his hands. “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“Will you just lay here with me for a while?” Link seemed almost embarrassed by the request.

“Sure,” Rhett said, climbing into the bed beside him. He resisted the temptation to pull his pants back on and snuggled into Link’s side.

“Thank you,” Link said again.

“You don’t have to keep saying that,” Rhett said, poking him gently in the ribs.

Link huffed out a laugh. “I know,” he said. “I’m just really grateful.”

Rhett couldn’t help smiling. He thought he was probably getting the better part of this deal. “Yeah,” he said, resting his head on Link’s chest. “Me too.”


	13. Workplace Sex

Two days after their last play session, Link sat at his desk squirming uncomfortably as he tried to reply to an email. His pubic hair was starting to grow back and making him itch unpleasantly in his underwear. When he had returned home that night, he was already starting to itch down there and tossed and turned in his own bed until Christy had demanded to know what the heck was wrong with him. 

“Why would you do that?” she had asked when he sheepishly showed her his clean-shaven crotch.

“Rhett did it,” he’d admitted, ignoring the fact that she was trying not to laugh.

“So now Rhett’s tying you up  _ and  _ shaving you?” she had asked him, clearly holding back a smile.

Link had rolled his eyes and tried not to look embarrassed. “It’s not--”

“Like that,” Christy had finished for him. 

“I mean it,” Link had insisted. “It’s not emotional, not like with you. You’re the one I’m in love with. You’re the one I married.” The more times he said it, though, the less he believed it. Was it possible to love two people at the same time?

“We’ve already talked about this, babe. It’s okay.” 

They had talked about the arrangement with Rhett before, but it always left a bad taste in Link’s mouth. He hadn’t liked the insinuation that his wife had always expected him to cheat on her with his best friend. Like she had some secret knowledge he didn’t. The fact that she found it so natural - or worse, cute - just bothered him even more.

He didn’t care if Christy thought it was funny, though. Every time he passed by a mirror, he stopped and peeked under the waistband of his boxer briefs to see the clean, smooth patch of skin. Knowing Rhett had done it just filled him with a sense of warmth - like he belonged to someone who had left a mark on him.

Sitting at his desk two days later, he still couldn’t stop thinking about it. Or the way Rhett had fucked his face after. And how Rhett had humped his cock until he came… He gave himself a mental shake. It wasn’t appropriate at work. Maybe lunch would take his mind off things. 

Link turned his chair around to Rhett’s desk, but before he could say anything, the image on the screen caught his eye. “What the crap, Rhett?” he demanded.

Rhett spun around, surprised at having been caught. “What?” he asked innocently.

Link pointed furiously at Rhett’s screen, which was currently displaying a picture of Link, naked, in bondage.

Rhett looked like he was trying not to laugh. “I was just touching them up,” he said, raising his hands defensively. “Don’t worry, I’ll send you copies.” He crossed his legs, making it blatantly obvious he was sporting a full-on erection.

“Jesus, Rhett,” Link said, exasperated. “Can you not do that at work?”

“Sorry, I was bored,” Rhett shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d care.”

“I don’t mind that you have the pictures,” Link said, amazed he had to try and explain himself at all. “But I’d prefer you didn’t look at them at work. Especially if you’re gonna get all…” he added, gesturing at Rhett’s crotch area, hoping Rhett would understand without him having to say it. It was weird to talk about this stuff outside the safety of the creative house. Link couldn’t help wondering if this was the first time Rhett had looked at the pictures at work or just the first time Link had caught him. 

Rhett had the courtesy to at least look embarrassed. “I’m sorry man,” he said. “I won’t do it again.”

“I’m okay with you having them,” Link said. “Or like… getting off to them. Just not at work, okay?”

Rhett nodded seriously. “Got it.”

Link felt good about setting some boundaries, but something was still bugging him. “Do you really jerk off to pictures of me naked, or was that just talk?”

Rhett looked at the floor and blushed. “Oh gosh,” he said quietly. “Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?”

Link could feel his own face burning as well. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

“Because,” Rhett hesitated. “You… What we do together… it’s really hot,” he concluded, shrugging. “I like thinking about it.”

“Me too,” Link admitted. He couldn’t help still being surprised every time Rhett gave some indication that he was just as invested as Link was. “It  _ is  _ hot.”

“Yeah,” Rhett grinned.

“Just not hot enough for you to touch my dick,” Link added petulantly. He regretted it immediately.

Rhett rolled his eyes. “Still on that, huh?” he said, before turning back to his computer and closing the open window.

“Sorry,” Link said, genuinely wishing he hadn’t brought it up. “I just don’t get it. I know it’s weird if you’ve never touched another guy’s dick before. I mean, I hadn’t--”

“I’ve touched another guy’s dick before,” Rhett cut in, his back still to Link.

“Wh…” Link fell silent, trying to decide if Rhett was messing with him.

When Link didn’t continue, Rhett spun his chair around to face Link again. His expression was completely serious. “I said, I’ve touched another guy’s dick before,” he repeated. “Are you surprised?”

Link laughed nervously. “Yeah, obviously.” 

“It was a long time ago,” Rhett said. “It wasn’t really a good experience.”

Link had known he was bi since he was a teenager, but he had no idea Rhett had ever questioned his sexuality. But then again, everything they had done together had seemed so natural to him that Link suddenly wondered how it had never occurred to him as a possibility. He had a hundred questions, but he started with, “When?”

“When I was sixteen,” Rhett said. “At camp.”

Link nodded, encouraging Rhett to go on.

“You remember Steve Campbell?”

Link nodded again. He and Steve had been friends and stayed in touch. The last Link had heard, he had married a guy he met at work.

“He and I had a kind of… camp fling,” Rhett confessed, blushing.

Link’s mouth fell open. How could that possibly be true? He knew everything about Rhett. He would have told him, right?

When Link didn’t say anything, Rhett went on. “We would sneak off during devotions every night to make out in the woods.”

“This really happened,” Link said. It was a realization, not a question.

“Yeah,” Rhett confirmed. “Eventually, we started doing more than just making out.” He swallowed hard before he continued. “But that’s when we got caught.”

“What happened?” Link asked, completely captivated by Rhett’s story. 

“One of the counselors - Jamie, I think - followed us into the woods one evening and waited for us to do something incriminating. As soon as she heard something, she jumped out and yelled at us.” Rhett rolled his eyes. “Saying we were abominations and that God hated us and that we were going to hell… We got dragged back and locked in separate rooms while they decided what to do with us.”

“ _ That’s _ what you got in trouble for?” Link said, pieces of a puzzle he didn’t realize was incomplete falling into place. “I thought you’d snuck into Mr. Taylor’s office to use his phone! I always thought the punishment was kind of extreme.”

Rhett nodded. “I was jerking Steve off when she caught us. I spent the next three weeks being told I would go to hell if I ever did that to another boy.”

“Oh, Rhett,” Link said, feeling like he wanted to cry. “Why didn’t you tell me?” The far more selfish voice in his head added,  _ why didn’t you want to kiss me? _

“Because I thought you’d agree with them,” Rhett said, his voice shaking.

Link got to his feet and crossed to Rhett’s desk, pulling him out of his chair and into a hug. It was killing him to imagine Rhett going through that alone. It was no wonder Rhett had been reluctant to go back to camp after that. “You know that’s not true, right?”

Rhett clung to him tightly, resting his head on top of Link’s. “Yeah, I know.”

“You can touch all the dicks you want,” Link added, trying to lighten the mood.

Rhett chuckled, lifting Link’s spirits immediately. “Oh yeah?” he said. “And I suppose you want me to start with yours?”

Link released him and took a step back. He looked up at Rhett and gave him a wry smile. “I won’t push you anymore,” he said, hoping he sounded kind and not disappointed.

Rhett sighed. “I want to be able to do it,” he said, frustrated. “But every time I think about it, I can’t helping thinking ‘that’s gay, and that’s bad’.”

“Rhett--” Link started, before Rhett interrupted.

“I know,” he grumbled. “You don’t have to say it. That act just feels tied to the memory… it’s hard to shake.”

“Okay,” Link said slowly. “Well, in that case, maybe I can help you get over it.”

“What? Now?” Rhett asked with a small laugh.

“Now,” Link said, feeling intoxicated by the possibilities. He would completely understand if Rhett turned him down. They’d barely talked about this outside the creative house, never mind fooled around. Especially without the pretense of their shared interest in Japanese bondage.

“Okay,” Rhett said softly.

“Good,” Link said with more confidence than he felt. “Go up to the loft,” he instructed, before locking the door to their office as Rhett obeyed quietly. If anyone needed them, they could just knock. He knew it was risky to do anything like this at work, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Rhett was upstairs waiting for him and Link’s heart was hammering in his chest at the thought of it.

He ascended the steps to the loft and found Rhett standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor. Link ignored him for the moment, instead collecting a couple of throw pillows and a blanket from around the room and laying them out on the floor. He laid down on his back, propping himself up on his elbows, and patted the space beside him. “Come join me,” he suggested. It felt weird to be the one directing Rhett, but Link didn’t hate it.

Rhett did as Link had asked, lying down on his side facing Link. He looked a little unsure, but at least he was willing to try.

* * *

“Give me your hand,” Link said, holding his own hand out to Rhett.

Rhett bit his lip and held his hand, palm-up, toward Link. How was Link acting so calm? He couldn’t possibly be finding this all normal.

Link took his hand and turned it over, before guiding Rhett’s palm to his chest. Rhett could feel Link’s body heat through the thin fabric of his t-shirt and found it oddly comforting. So far, so good. 

“Close your eyes,” Links said calmly. “Trust me.”

Rhett couldn’t help but obey. He closed his eyes and allowed Link to guide his movements. He relaxed slightly as he shut out his surroundings and the implication of what was happening between them.

Link started by guiding Rhett’s hand in circles on his chest. Rhett noted how smoothly the fabric moved over Link’s hairless chest. He would almost have sworn he was able to feel Link’s heart hammering under his ribs. It would have been a relief to know Link was nervous too.

Next, Link moved their hands up his body to his neck. Rhett felt stubble under his fingertips as they grazed Link’s jaw. He’d touched Link’s neck before, but he’d never taken the time to properly note the shape of his features or the cut of his jawline. He could feel Link’s adam’s apple move under his palm and made a soft sound under his breath.

“Feels nice,” Link said breathlessly.

Somehow, in the absence of pretense and roleplay, and in completely new surroundings, this interaction felt much more intimate than anything they’d done before. Without thinking, Rhett lifted Link’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

Before he could settle their hands back on Link’s chest, Link pulled them both to his mouth and kissed Rhett’s palm. Rhett couldn’t resist opening his eyes to watch. He found Link looking straight up at him through hooded eyes. 

Rhett acknowledged the voice in the back of his head telling him, “If you kiss other boys, you’re going to hell,” and decided to ignore it. Without giving Link a chance to continue, Rhett leaned forward and kissed him.

Link gave a small gasp through his nose and immediately dropped Rhett’s hand, reaching instead for his hair and using it like a handle to pull them both together. Rhett couldn’t have pulled away even if he’d wanted to. He rolled forward to drape his body over Link’s and deepen the kiss. 

He was kissing Link - how had he never done that before? It felt so natural and wonderful. He wished he could kiss every inch of Link’s body. 

“Rhett,” Link gasped when their lips parted for a moment.

“Shh,” Rhett urged, silencing him with another kiss. Link opened his mouth in a small gasp and Rhett took the opportunity to push his tongue into Link’s mouth. He was dying to taste as much of Link as he possibly could. This wasn’t just some sexual act they were curious to experiment with; he was kissing Link because he wanted to. Just one more act of affection that was 36 years in the making.

Link’s hands went to Rhett’s face, one cupping his cheek and the other pushing back the shaggy hair that was falling over both their faces. The sounds he made were adorable and Rhett loved being the cause of them.

Eventually, Rhett stopped to breathe and rested his forehead against Link’s. He couldn’t hold back a huge grin, and he hoped they were too close together for Link to see. To his surprise, Link started giggling.

“Sorry,” Rhett said, feeling like he needed to apologize.

“What for?” Link asked, a smile in his voice. 

“Kissing you,” Rhett replied, embarrassed.

“I wanted you to,” Link said and giggled again.

Relief flooded through Rhett’s body. “Thank god,” he said. “In that case, I’m sorry for interrupting.”

“Oh yeah,” Link said, and pushed Rhett off of him. Rhett resumed his position on his side, propped up on his elbow, and gave Link his hand.

“Close your eyes,” Link instructed and placed Rhett’s hand back in the middle of his chest. This time, Link started moving down, directing Rhett’s hand to the side to feel the cut of his hip bones. Rhett had always loved the way Link’s lean body displayed his angular frame, and now he loved the way Link’s body felt beneath his hands as well.

“This okay?” Link asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Rhett said, his reply sounding more like a grunt.

“Good,” Link replied.

Rhett could feel Link moving his other arm, but it wasn’t until he heard a zipper that he realized Link was opening the fly of his jeans. Rhett felt his chest tighten at the sound.

Link guided Rhett’s hand lower, pushing their fingers under the waistband of his underwear. Rhett could feel the fruit of his labor when he reached the spot where Link’s pubic hair should have been. A few inches further and they would reach their goal.

“Still doing okay?” Link asked cautiously. 

This was Rhett’s chance to back down, but he found he didn’t want to. He was discovering more and more how great it felt to push boundaries with Link. “Yeah,” Rhett said. “Keep going.”

Rhett let out a gasp the moment he touched Link’s dick. He was already half-hard… but then, so was Rhett. Link moved their hands so Rhett was cupping his cock.

“Hey, look at you,” Link said. Rhett could hear the smile in his voice.

“Shut up,” Rhett grinned.

Link carefully molded Rhett’s fingers around the cock in his hand and released his grip on Rhett. “Go on,” he urged as he brought his hand to rest on Rhett’s forearm.

Rhett blew out a breath and focused on the task at hand. He gave Link’s cock an experimental squeeze and smiled at the high-pitched sound Link made. He had always known Link had a big dick, but holding it in his hand, unable to see, it seemed positively huge. As if he could measure it with his fingers, Rhett moved his hand along the length, feeling the soft skin right to the tip. 

“Mmm, Rhett,” Link murmured. He had already been half-hard, but Rhett soon felt him grow fully erect.

A wave of panic passed over Rhett and he had to remind himself to ignore the stuff he’d been forced to internalize as a kid. He pushed through the shame and embarrassment and simply enjoyed the way Link reacted to his touch. He ran his hand up and down the length once again, noting the way the skin moved and the sound Link made when he did it.

“That’s perfect, “ Link said between moans. “You got it.”

“Pull your underwear down,” Rhett instructed. He couldn’t use his other hand because of the position he was lying in, and he was getting frustrated by the limited space inside Link’s boxer briefs.

Link quickly pushed down the waistband of his underwear, exposing Rhett’s hand to the air.

Rhett let go for a moment, allowing Link’s cock to spring into an upright position. Now that he was reasonably comfortable with touching Link in that way, he wanted to see what he was doing. He opened his eyes and looked upon Link’s leaking cock - perfect, just like the rest of him. Quickly realizing how dumb he had been for denying himself such pleasure, he gripped Link’s cock again, using his precome to ease the friction.

Link gasped immediately. His eyes were squeezed shut as he wriggled around on the blanket. Rhett tightened his grip for another stroke and watched with satisfaction as Link gave a cry of pleasure.

Touching Link was irresistible. He was always so vocal and responsive - it was what Rhett was living for right now. Eager for a better view of Link writhing beneath him, Rhett got up onto his knees and took hold of Link’s dick once more. His own cock pressed uncomfortably against his pants, hard simply from touching Link. He could feel a damp spot forming in his own underwear but ignored it in favor of spreading the liquid leaking from Link’s cock.

In his new position, he was able to stroke Link more easily. He started jacking him, slowly at first, but gradually building speed. He quickly realized if he caught the glans  _ just right _ with his finger, Link made a high-pitched gasp that was just delightful. Rhett wondered if Link even knew he was doing it.

Link seemed unable to keep still, writhing on his back while Rhett pumped his cock. Rhett was tempted to hold him down, until he started moving his hips and fucking Rhett’s hand.

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett said, his voice thick with arousal. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Link opened his eyes and attempted to smile up at him through his gasping. His eyes fell on Rhett’s hard cock, bobbing rhythmically with his hand movements. “Slow down,” Link managed to say.

Rhett did as Link asked. If Link wanted to prolong it, that was just fine.

“Let me…” Link muttered, before grabbing Rhett’s cock through his jeans, trying to return the favor.

Rhett hummed his pleasure at the feel of Link’s fingers. He quickly opened his belt and pushed his jeans and underwear down his thighs, allowing Link access. Link wasted no time spreading moisture over Rhett’s cock and showing him how it was done. 

They were soon jerking each other, and Rhett could barely focus on what his own hand was doing. All he could think about was fucking Link’s hand. His hips moved in shallow, sporadic thrusts that made little impact, adding to his frustration. He wasn’t used to this lack of control, and so he placed his other hand on top of Link’s, preventing Link from moving away. 

He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had fucked Link’s hands, while Link was tied up and struggling under him. He could feel an orgasm building inside him and thrust into Link’s hand even harder. He could tell from the sounds Link was making that he was close too. Link was going to come in his hand and Rhett’s fate would be sealed. 

“Wait,” Link said, trying to pull his hand away.

“Huh?” Rhett grunted. He slowed the movement of both his hips and the hand on Link’s cock.

“Not yet,” Link said, before pushing Rhett’s hand away from him. “I want you to be able to taste me too.”

Rhett hadn’t considered that that would be part of this little experiment. “Okay,” he said, releasing his grip on Link’s cock.

“Lie down on your back,” Link told him.

Rhett balked for a moment at Link giving him orders, but then, this wasn’t a scene, was it? He nodded and lay down on the blanket beside Link, waiting to see what Link would do next.

Link surprised him by straddling his chest and looking down at him. Rhett was dying to wipe that smug look off his face, but instead, he gazed innocently up at Link. He wanted Link to help him, after all.

“Close your eyes again,” Link said, and Rhett did as he was told. The next thing Rhett felt was Link’s hands on his face, sweeping hair from his eyes and combing through his beard. It felt incredible to have Link touch him like that, despite years of avoiding it from some fear it might be misconstrued.

Link stroked Rhett’s lower lip with his thumb for a moment, before pushing it inside his mouth. Rhett had a sudden urge to suck and lick Link’s thumb the way Link would do to him, but he reminded himself that not everything had to be a competition with Link.

Link forced his thumb further into Rhett’s mouth as he continued to stroke his hair. Rhett could feel him wiggling his ass around like he was trying to ease his arousal. All it was doing was gently stimulating Rhett’s cock, in a reversal of their previous encounter.

After a moment or two, Link removed his thumb and replaced it with two fingers. Rhett sucked them down eagerly, hoping Link would recognize how hard he was trying to be okay with these new experiences. Link moved his fingers in and out of Rhett’s mouth a few times, like he wanted to get Rhett used to the feeling of someone else moving in his mouth.

“You doin’ okay?” Link asked softly.

“Mmhmm,” Rhett hummed around Link’s fingers.

“Are you ready to move on?” 

“Mmhmm.”

“Good,” Link said, withdrawing his fingers and patting Rhett’s cheek affectionately. He got up on his knees and moved closer to Rhett’s head.

Rhett could sense Link leaning over him and started to feel nervous again. It would be easy for him to zone out right now - to go somewhere else in his mind and let the experience just wash over him - but he didn’t want to. He wanted to be present here in the moment. Here with his best friend. “Link?” he said, looking for a signal that Link was right there with him. 

“I’m here,” Link said, reading his mind, as usual. “Just relax and open your mouth,” he instructed.

Rhett couldn’t help wondering if Link was intentionally reenacting their last encounter, but he opened his mouth anyway, just like Link had done for him. Despite his nerves, he was so ready to taste Link’s cock, he would probably be begging if he didn’t want to at least look like he was maintaining his composure.

Link teased Rhett by placing just the tip on his lower lip. Before Rhett even had a chance to taste, his nostrils were invaded by the unmistakable masculine smell of  _ Link. _ He let out a moan of pleasure through his open mouth and heard Link giggle above him. He was going to make Link regret laughing at him so much, but that was for another time.

Rhett flicked his tongue over Link’s cock, trying to find something worth tasting. His tongue swiped over just the tip, letting him taste the bitter saltiness of Link’s precome. It was soon all he could taste as Link eased forward slightly, pushing his cock-head into Rhett’s mouth.

The weight of Link’s cock on his tongue, along with the stretch of his lips, felt surprisingly pleasant. He desperately tried to keep his cool as he was struck with the full implications of what he was doing. 

Link eased inside another inch before whispering, “Open your eyes.”

Rhett did so and found himself meeting Link’s affectionate gaze. Rhett felt his eyes watering, not from discomfort or pain, but from the intensity of Link’s eyes on him. He almost wished he could turn his face away. Instead, Rhett moved his head forward, taking more of Link into his mouth. When he had taken as much of it as he could, he pulled back again, letting Link’s cock slide out again. 

Rhett didn’t have a chance to build up any kind of rhythm though. Link pushed his head down firmly against the ground and started thrusting, shallowly, into his mouth. Tears were streaming down Rhett’s face by then, but he didn’t care. He was too happy that he could finally accept the gift Link was giving him.

“You’re amazing,” Link told him.

Rhett grunted in response. He wasn’t used to receiving praise from Link so directly. He felt his face flush - it was almost too much to take.

Link continued his gentle thrusts, pushing a little further each time, testing Rhett’s limits. Rhett desperately wanted to be good for Link and tried to relax his throat as much as possible.

“You’re doing great,” Link praised, his voice unsteady from exertion and arousal.

Rhett couldn’t take it anymore. Being showered with praise and attention was Link’s job. He grabbed Link’s hips and pushed him away, letting his cock fall from his lips. Link gave a squeal of surprise as Rhett flipped him over onto his back.

“Rhett?” Link gasped. “You were doing so well.”

“I’m not done,” Rhett said, before throwing his leg over Link’s chest so they were facing one another’s dicks. Link’s cock was right in front of him, and Rhett wasted no time in shoving Link’s jeans down his thighs and wrapping his lips around his cock once again.

He could feel Link trying to reach the cock hanging above him as his lips grazed the tip. Rhett didn’t care about his own pleasure though, he was far too focused on making Link come. He pushed his lips as far down Link’s shaft as he could and Link immediately started gasping and moaning in response.

The sounds Link continued to make were irresistible and Rhett couldn’t get enough of them. It was as though Link was some exotic new musical instrument he’d bought and was just learning to play. Rhett just kept doing the thing with his tongue that made Link produce a high-pitched grunt - almost a giggle.

Eventually, Link made a new sound. A cry that sounded almost like he was trying to say “coming”.

Rhett didn’t have long to prepare himself before he felt Link shooting warm come into his mouth. He didn’t feel nervous or embarrassed anymore. He felt ecstatic, as though Link’s come was a drug he’d been craving. He drank down every last drop and climbed off Link, lying down beside him. “Fuck, Link,” he muttered. “Thank you.”

“Don’t you start that,” Link panted. 

_ All that moaning must be exhausting, _ Rhett thought to himself. Link reached for Rhett’s cock, half-hard now, but Rhett batted his hand away.

“I don’t care about that,” he said. If Link was happy, he was happy.

As his arousal passed, Rhett started to become aware of his surroundings again. They were at the office. Fooling around at the office. Not a scene, no bondage involved - it was downright vanilla. He wondered what was going through Link’s head right now. It didn't seem like Link was freaking out about the change in dynamic, nor was he behaving like it was just another way for them to get off together. They had talked about it, before and during. Both he and Link were perfectly aware of what was happening between them, and had chosen it together. But did it mean anything to Link? That was harder for Rhett to determine. 

He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to just enjoy the moment and not be burdened by questions he couldn’t answer.

“I’m proud of you,” Link said quietly, interrupting his thoughts.

Rhett couldn’t help smiling. “Thanks,” he said. He had barely had an intrusive thought about hell the entire time. He was proud of himself too.

“I guess we should get back to work,” Link sighed.

“I guess,” Rhett agreed.

They both stood up and tucked themselves back into their clothes. Rhett watched with amusement as Link put the blanket and pillows back exactly where he’d found them.

“Okay,” Link said, giving a nod of approval and heading for the steps.

Rhett grabbed his hand as he walked past and pulled him around so they were face to face. “Just one last thing,” he said with a grin, and bent down to kiss Link once more. If kissing was a thing they did now, he was taking every last opportunity.

When he pulled away, Link was beaming up at him. “I like the way your beard feels,” he said. “Everywhere.”

Rhett could feel his cheeks redden. “Alright, alright,” he said, trying his hardest not to smile. “Back to work.”


	14. Boot Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you know, I had a little setback and haven't been able to write for a couple of weeks. Thanks so much for your patience while my poor sore butt recovered

Link’s eyes widened as he saw the contraption Rhett had set up in the bedroom of the creative house. “Is that what I think it is?”

Rhett was practically bouncing with excitement beside him. “Yeah,” he said. “I came and set it up last night. Are you game?”

Link nodded as he approached the huge black metal frame taking up much of the floor space in the small room. It was about 8 feet tall, with hooks at various heights. “This’ll support my weight?” Link asked, inspecting the narrow bars and even narrower crossbars. 

“It supported my weight and didn’t even creak,” Rhett said, coming to stand behind Link. “You’ll be just fine.”

Link could feel Rhett’s breath on his neck. He tried to imagine him coming here alone and setting up the suspension frame and considering how they’d use it together. Maybe he did a few pull-ups to check its load-bearing capabilities…

“You ready to try it?” Rhett whispered right into Link’s ear, making him jump. “Or do you wanna order food first?”

“Sex first,” Link said without hesitation. “If that’s okay with you,” he added. 

Link sensed Rhett leave his side and turned in time to see him head for the door. “I’ll be back in five minutes,” Rhett said, pausing before he left the room. “I want you naked and on your knees when I get back.”

Link felt himself shiver. He could barely control himself when Rhett used that tone of voice. It was a good thing Rhett liked to be in control. He gave a stiff nod and Rhett left him alone.

Link quickly shed his clothes and sat down on the edge of the bed - he didn’t want to tire his knees out too soon - and gazed up at the huge suspension frame. He had never in a million years thought he’d have a chance to try something like this. This arrangement with Rhett was proving to be something beyond Link’s wildest dreams. His mind was already racing with the possibilities. He closed his eyes and started to fantasize like he hadn’t done in weeks. He imagined himself hanging helplessly between the bars of the frame, completely at Rhett’s mercy. He imagined Rhett hanging him upside-down with his face at waist height so he could easily fuck his face. He imagined himself hanging face-down while Rhett--

“This is not how I expected to find you,” Rhett said, interrupting his fantasy. His voice was calm but dangerous.

Link scrambled to get off the bed and onto his knees. He must have lost track of time. “Sorry,” he muttered under his breath.

“Sorry, who?” Rhett demanded. 

“Sorry, sir,” Link quickly corrected, looking down. His heart raced at the commanding tone of Rhett’s voice. 

“What am I gonna do with you, boy?” Rhett said, folding his arms in front of him. “I expect you to follow my instructions.”

Link didn’t speak, instead staring at Rhett’s feet. He was a little curious about what Rhett might do to punish him - they hadn’t really discussed it, though he had agreed to a lot of acts that might be considered punishment. 

“Put your hands behind your back,” Rhett ordered. 

As Link complied, clasping his hands behind his back, Rhett cleared his throat. The next thing Link saw was a glob of saliva hitting the toe of Rhett’s left boot. Link looked up at his face in surprise.

“As a reminder to always follow my instructions,” Rhett said, smirking down at him, “I want you to lick my boots clean.”

Link felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He glanced down at Rhett’s boots - they were already pretty clean, apart from the new drop of saliva running down the side. Link couldn’t recall ever seeing Rhett wear them outside, but still, Rhett had to know the request would bother Link in a specific way. It was a punishment after all.

“Now, please,” Rhett said sternly. 

Link nodded quickly and bent forward, careful not to fall over without the use of his hands. He went first to the right boot, free from Rhett’s saliva. As soon as he put his tongue to the leather, he heard Rhett give a satisfied grunt. Link was embarrassed, but it felt good that Rhett was pleased with him so he continued with enthusiasm. He licked over the curved toe of the boot, right down to where the leather met the rubber sole, letting out a throaty moan.

Link couldn’t believe how turned on he was at that moment. His cock was hard between his thighs and his insides seemed to be clenching more from arousal than the exertion of holding himself in that position. He tried to imagine how he looked, bent at Rhett’s feet in complete submission - his back curved and his hair falling forward over his face as he surrendered to Rhett’s will. It felt good, and gradually he stopped focusing on the taste of the leather or the uncomfortable position, and instead focused on Rhett.

Logically, he knew Rhett’s boots were already clean, but he was too aroused to think straight just yet. He shifted his attention to the left boot and put his tongue right on the liquid already dampening the black leather. He tried to taste Rhett, but without Rhett’s lips or his tongue to accompany the taste, it was just cooling saliva. He licked the shoe clean then continued working his tongue along the side. Rhett’s feet were far enough apart that Link could fit his head between the two shoes and clean them right to the back.

Rhett gave a little hum of approval and muttered, “good,” just loud enough for Link to hear. It was all the encouragement Link needed to redouble his efforts. He moved his tongue up the side of one boot between Rhett’s legs, and down the other. He licked the front, the metallic taste of the eyelets bringing him briefly back to reality before he was bent right down at the toes again.

It wasn’t enough. He needed to let Rhett know he was willing and obedient. With small but loud pecks, he kissed a line around the toe of one boot before moving to the other. He widened his knees slightly, allowing his cock to drop between his thighs and circled his hips in the hope of feeling some kind of friction.

Link’s quiet moaning must have alerted Rhett to his unauthorized stimulation, for he was soon gripping Link’s upper arm to drag him back up into a kneeling position. “That’s good, boy,” Rhett said, his voice already low and rough. Link watched expectantly as Rhett unzipped his tight black jeans and pulled out his erection. Rhett didn’t speak, just laced his fingers into Link’s hair, and directed his mouth down onto his cock. Rhett’s cock quickly filled Link’s mouth and Link tried not to gag. He looked up at Rhett through his quickly-watering eyes, unsure if he was meant to do anything.

Rhett smiled down at him with something close to affection. “You look incredible with my cock in your mouth,” he murmured, placing a hand on Link’s cheek and tracing the outline of his own cock.

Link gazed up into Rhett’s eyes and hummed. He felt like a cat, purring from contentment and affection. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the scene as an outsider might see it, but immediately opened his eyes again, unwilling to let go of the much more pleasing image of Rhett. He couldn’t believe he’d ever imagined doing this with another man… it should always have been Rhett.

Without breaking eye contact, Rhett started thrusting his hips lazily. Link wasn’t sure if he was genuinely trying to get off or if he was just asserting dominance, but it wasn’t Link’s job to worry about that, so he just kept still and accepted what Rhett gave him. 

Still holding his gaze, Rhett gripped Link’s hair tighter and pushed his cock forward as far as Link’s mouth would allow. Link tried his best to relax and open his throat, but Rhett was already pushing him just beyond his comfort level. Link’s already wet eyes started streaming as he tried to keep his cool. He looked up at Rhett, almost defiantly, as Rhett held him in place, but soon his gag reflex kicked in and he started to choke.

Rhett immediately relaxed his hold and pulled away, allowing Link to cough and get his breath back. Link wiped frantically at the saliva he could feel coating his chin and tried to compose himself. He desperately wished he could deep-throat Rhett’s cock - he had the immediate thought that he’d let his dom down - but before he had a chance to lose himself in the thought, Rhett sank to his knees in front of him.

“Hey,” Rhett said, using his thumbs to wipe away tears Link didn’t realize he’d shed. “You did great.”

Link managed to smile back. “Thank you, sir,” he muttered. 

In response, Rhett leaned forward and gave him a messy kiss. It took a moment for Link to remember kissing was something they did now, but not in time to prevent his heart from racing. It was like the first time all over again, when Rhett had just gone for it - natural and familiar, yet exciting. 

Rhett sat back on his heels and gave Link a kind smile. “You doin’ okay?” 

“Yes sir,” Link replied. He knew he probably looked terrible, but the truth was, he’d rarely been happier. 

“Good,” Rhett said, getting to his feet. He went over to the bed and picked up a bundle of natural colored rope which he turned threateningly around in his hands. He grinned down at Link and said, “Let’s begin.”


	15. Suspension Bondage

Link trembled as he watched Rhett’s approach. Rhett’s cock was still free of his pants, but his tight jeans clung to his hips. He looked down at Link kneeling before him and gave him a sly smile.

“Don’t move,” he said firmly, and Link nodded. 

Rhett passed him and approached the suspension frame, tucking his cock away in preparation for the activities ahead. Link couldn’t resist peeking over his shoulder. He watched as Rhett carefully looped the rope around the bars, making complicated knots that centered around a metal ring in the middle of the structure. He could tell Rhett had been practicing, and he wondered if he’d set up the frame at home to learn the knots. Had he explained to Jessie what he was doing?

Rhett gave the metal ring a quick, hard tug and turned back to Link, catching him looking. “Hey,” he snapped. “No peeking.”

Link quickly turned to face forward and dropped his eyes to the floor, but he couldn’t help smiling as Rhett brushed past him, returning to his cache of ropes. Rhett turned around and observed Link thoughtfully. “Stand up and put your hands on your head,” he commanded, and Link quickly did as he was asked.

Rhett was soon wrapping the natural-colored rope around Link’s chest with practiced movements. He was being surprisingly gentle, like he didn’t want to scare Link away from this latest experiment. Link felt a shiver spread throughout his body, radiating from the points where Rhett’s fingers grazed his skin. Finally, Rhett looped the rope around Link’s neck like a halter top and secured it at his back.

“Okay?” Rhett asked, taking a step back to look Link over.

The rope was tight, but not uncomfortable. Link’s nipples were trapped between two coils of the rope, and the friction was causing him a delightful amount of pain. He closed his eyes so he could enjoy it fully. When he breathed, the rope pinched him just right, and he gave a quiet hum of pleasure.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Rhett said with amusement. 

Link was only half aware of what Rhett was saying or doing. He felt him tugging on the ropes around his chest, squeezing his nipples tighter. He looped another length of rope into the chest harness and tugged it slightly, knocking Link off balance. Link opened his eyes in surprise and found Rhett looking down at him fondly.

“Come here,” Rhett instructed, and walked Link into the middle of the suspension frame. He produced a carabiner from the back pocket of his tight jeans and used it to attach the ropes to the central ring. “This might be a little hard on your shoulders,” Rhett said as he knotted the rope with care. “If it gets too much, I want you to tell me. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Link said, nodding. “Promise.” He desperately wanted Rhett to trust him. If Rhett was worried about pushing him too far, he’d never even get close to his limits. 

“Look,” Rhett said as he knotted the rope above Link. “If I pull this one end, the whole thing unravels. I can have you down in no time.”

“Okay,” Link said, hoping Rhett wouldn’t mistake his trembling for nerves. He couldn’t wait to find out what Rhett would do next.

“Hold on to that for balance,” Rhett said, indicating the rope he had just tied, before picking up another rope.

Link couldn’t take his eyes off Rhett as he frog-tied his right leg with deft hands. He already felt more vulnerable, but when Rhett pulled out another carabiner, the butterflies in his stomach all took flight at once. 

Rhett glanced up to check that Link was still holding on and muttered a quick, “Here we go,” when he was satisfied.

Link soon felt himself being hoisted up by the binding on his leg until he was suspended sideways from the frame with the toes of his left foot  _ just  _ touching the ground. He couldn’t help a nervous laugh as he realized Rhett had actually done it. He’d managed to get Link off the ground supported by just the ropes.

“Does it feel okay?” Rhett asked, looking him over. He checked the tension of the ropes all over Link’s body but seemed satisfied.

“It feels great,” Link said, reminding himself to breathe. He bit the inside of his cheeks, trying not to smile too widely. It was difficult to imagine how the position looked, and he made a mental note to get a full-length mirror for the room.

Rhett gave him a nod and disappeared behind his back without speaking. Link only had to wonder for a moment what he was doing, because soon Rhett was holding his hands behind his back and tying them together. “This is a quick-release knot as well,” Rhett explained as he worked. “Just say the word, and I can free your hands instantly.” Link felt a quick hard tug, and suddenly his hands were free.

“Cool,” he said quietly, letting Rhett know he understood while Rhett secured his hands once again. Despite his predicament, he knew he was safe. He wouldn’t be smashing his head off of the floor today.

Rhett stood in front of Link and admired his work. Link couldn’t ignore the hunger in Rhett’s eyes - he was pleased with his work, but he wanted  _ Link _ . Link felt like his whole body was flushing under Rhett’s gaze.

“You look so good right now,” Rhett muttered. 

Link had to look up even more than usual to meet his eyes. He wondered if he was broadcasting his desire as obviously as Rhett. Link was hard, and the strange angle at which his cock was currently hanging was making it blatantly obvious how much he was leaking, but if his face was showing exactly how much he needed Rhett right now, he would be mortified.

Rhett approached Link with slow steps. “I love the way the rope looks against your skin,” he murmured, reaching a hand up to trace the bonds around Link’s chest. His hand moved up, and he ran his fingers gently along Link’s clavicle, fingers curling around the bone, before gripping Link’s chin roughly. “Who do you belong to?” he growled. 

“You, sir,” Link said quickly.

Rhett made a guttural sound of approval. “That’s right, boy.” He leaned down and pressed their lips together. The angle meant their heads were tilted to the left instead of the more natural right, somehow making it feel like a brand new experience. “Do you trust me?” Rhett whispered against Link’s lips.

Link could barely focus. His whole body was awash with sensation - his nipples, his lips, his skin anywhere he made contact with Rhett. His eyes were watering as he replied, “Yes, sir.”

Link could barely concentrate on Rhett’s whisper of, “And I can trust you, right?” 

Link reached forward with his lips, trying desperately to find Rhett’s again. Lately, it felt like any time he wasn’t kissing Rhett, he was thinking about it. Rhett just moved away from him, torturously. Next thing Link knew, Rhett’s hand was on his balls. He rolled them gently between his fingers for a moment before giving a hard tug.

Link squealed, sounding more like a pig than he cared to admit. The sharp pain went right to his belly and pulled him quickly back to reality. 

“Pay attention,” Rhett hissed in Link’s ear. “I’m not carrying on until you tell me your safeword.” 

Link nodded in agreement, tears coming more readily now. He wanted Rhett to trust him too. “Unicorn,” he said as clearly as he could manage.

Satisfied, Rhett gave a nod and mercifully, went back to kissing Link at the awkward angle. His hand moved from Link’s balls to his cock and started stroking slowly. Link could still barely believe Rhett was touching him like this, or that they were kissing. Rhett had come so far so quickly that it was slightly overwhelming for  _ Link. _

Link closed his eyes and moaned as Rhett’s lips moved down his jaw to his neck. “You’re so fucking hot,” Rhett murmured against Link’s skin. “I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“Don’t,” Link managed to say. He wasn’t sure what he meant -  _ don’t keep your hands off me _ or  _ don’t say such things. _

“Your body is so perfect,” Rhett went on. “I’m so lucky.”

Link felt his cheeks burn. If either of them was lucky, surely it wasn’t Rhett. Link was neurotic and bony, graying and needy; he was lucky Rhett was willing to be friends, never mind… whatever he was now. 

“Your neck is so perfect,” Rhett murmured, peppering kisses along Link’s skin to punctuate the words. “Your jawline, your chin…”

Link’s tears that had mostly dried up started flowing once more. “Stop,” he whispered. He was already feeling so vulnerable; he didn’t need to hear Rhett’s endless flattery.

“And your mouth,” Rhett said, paying him no heed. He lifted his head to bring their lips millimeters away from each other. “I love seeing my cock between your lips.” To emphasize his point, Rhett gave Link’s dick one long stroke from root to tip, fisting at the head to spread his precome.

Link gave a quiet moan as Rhett’s free hand crept around his side and found the globes of his ass, already spread by his raised leg. Rhett gripped him hard for a moment, before venturing closer to the crack and finding the puckered skin at Link’s hole. Link felt a fresh wave of arousal as Rhett prodded him gently with his fingertips, teasing at Link’s sensitive hole. “Fuck,” he breathed against Rhett’s lips.

“I love your gorgeous ass,” Rhett said softly. Link’s heart skipped a beat at Rhett’s first two words, but he relaxed as Rhett started massaging his ass with one hand and stroking his cock with the other. “You want your little hole filled?”

Link inhaled sharply, opening his eyes again to find Rhett’s face just inches from his own. Rhett moved his fingertips in little circles around Link’s rim, smiling at Link’s reaction. Rhett was invading all his senses, and at that moment, Link wanted nothing more than for Rhett to fuck him. 

“Is that a no?” Rhett teased, his fingers stilling by Link’s hole.

“No!” Link said quickly, “I mean, yes.” He shook his head stiffly, frustrated at his inability to speak.

“Say it,” Rhett insisted.

Link cringed, trying to look at the floor. “Rhett…”

“Tell me what you want,” Rhett insisted. Link could hear the smile in his voice, and it just added to the humiliation. 

“I want you to fill my hole,” Link managed, his cheeks feeling impossibly hot. “Please…”

Without warning, Rhett withdrew his hands and dropped to his knees. Link threw his head back and cried out as Rhett sucked down his cock. It was too much. He wanted to move away. He tried to tell Rhett to slow down, but the words wouldn’t come. The feeling of helplessness just turned him on even more, entirely at Rhett’s mercy while Rhett did whatever he wanted. 

Rhett sucked hard, moving back and forth slowly - another skill he was picking up quickly. He held Link’s hip with his right hand as his left fingered at his bound leg. Gradually, his fingers moved up Link’s thigh, grazing the sensitive skin usually concealed between Link’s legs.

Despite his restricted movement, Link felt himself trembling at the touch. He desperately wanted Rhett to touch his balls while he sucked him, but he couldn’t communicate the message. His breath hitched when Rhett’s goal became obvious. Without taking his mouth from Link’s cock, Rhett’s fingers found Link’s exposed taint. In his current position, spread wide to the room, Link felt utterly exposed. 

Rhett ran his fingers back and forth along Link’s perineum, pressing harder on the spots that got the loudest reaction from Link.

Link didn’t bother trying to hold back. Rhett had his cock in his mouth - not just touching him, but blowing him because he wanted to - and was stimulating his prostate while inching closer and closer to his hole. He couldn’t hold on…

“Rhett,” he gasped. “Sir.” He looked down and saw Rhett’s mop of hair fall back as he tilted his head up. Link could barely get the words out as the orgasm built inside him. “I’m gonna come.”

Rhett let Link’s cock slide from his lips. “Not yet,” he said, arching one eyebrow like a challenge.

Link closed his eyes and tried to tamp down his arousal. It was a little easier without Rhett’s lips on him, but the fingers massaging his taint were keeping him firmly rooted in the moment.

Rhett surprised him once more by taking hold of his bound leg and turning him around. Link let out a little yelp of surprise as Rhett maneuvered him like a puppet on a string.

Before he had a chance to find his bearings, Link felt Rhett’s finger prodding at his hole. No, his tongue, Link realized when he felt the coarse hair of Rhett’s beard against his ass cheeks. Link’s brain seemed to be short-circuiting. At that moment, the only thing he could think about was the tongue in his ass. He wasn’t sure he’d have been able to remember his own name if pressed.

“Let me in, baby,” Rhett said, the vibrations of his gravelly voice radiating through Link’s body. 

Link relaxed as Rhett’s tongue breached the first ring of muscle. His cock was so hard he could have cried, but instead, he squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall forward. All he could do was take whatever Rhett gave him.

With the cool air of the room touching his skin, Link could tell how wet and slippery his hole was becoming. He wasn’t sure how long Rhett tongue-fucked him, but it somehow felt like too much and not enough all at once. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips when Rhett pulled away and was no longer licking into him.

He was vaguely aware of Rhett moving around behind him before his attention snapped back to the room at the sound of a bottle cap being flipped open. He could hear liquid in Rhett’s hands, and for a brief moment, he thought Rhett was going to fuck him. What he felt instead was something hard and cold pressing against his hole - one of his butt plugs.

Rhett circled the tip of the plug around Link’s hole before starting to ease forward. As the plug was pushed inside, Link’s hole stretched to accommodate it. He’d used plugs before, but it was exhilarating not to have control of it himself. He trusted Rhett though. He knew Rhett wouldn’t push him too far. 

Rhett pushed the plug in achingly slow. Link had no idea how much of the plug was left. His hole just kept stretching more and more around it. 

“Almost there,” Rhett said encouragingly. “Bear down. Let it in.”

Link did as he was asked and felt the plug make a little more progress.

“Your asshole looks so good. All stretched out and messy,” Rhett cooed. Link was jealous of his ability to form sentences. “I bet it would look amazing stretched around my cock.”

Link gave a cry as the widest part of the plug breached his rim and it settled into place. He loved the pleasant fullness of the plug, and its weight pulled at his insides. Rhett gave the base a slight tug, but Link’s body was holding it like a vice. It wasn’t going anywhere.

Rhett’s touch was gone in an instant, and Link slowly turned back to face him as the ropes above his head righted themselves. Rhett grinned smugly as their eyes met, and bent to give him a long, lingering kiss. His thumbs found Link’s nipples, rubbed raw from the rope around his chest, drawing tears from Link’s eyes. Link clenched hard around the plug, feeling it sink even deeper.

Rhett’s mouth moved lower, kissing his jawline and throat. “You’re doing so well, baby,” he whispered into Link’s ear, before straightening up and stepping back.

Link glanced up at him expectantly, wondering what Rhett’s plan was, or if he even had one. Rhett looked back silently, not giving anything away.

Link closed his eyes and, not for the first time, tried to imagine it was Rhett’s cock inside him, not an inanimate piece of silicone. He imagined Rhett’s hand on his belly as he shoved his cock into Link’s ass, warmth spreading through him as Rhett rocked his hips.

Link’s attention was pulled back to the room when he heard something heavy being dragged along the floor behind him. He opened his eyes to find Rhett placing a chair a few feet in front of him. Link gave him a questioning look, but Rhett just ignored him and sat down on the chair. 

Rhett gave Link an appraising look and let out a long sigh. Link could already feel himself blushing at Rhett’s focused gaze.

“I could watch you hang there all night,” Rhett said, his voice deep and rough. He spread his legs and pulled his cock free from his tight pants, giving himself a long, slow stroke. “So helpless and compliant.”

Link didn’t know what to say, so he just watched silently as Rhett jerked himself.

Rhett’s hand moved carefully but gradually picked up speed. “I love when you surrender like this,” he said breathlessly. Link could tell he was more affected by the situation than he would admit. “Totally under my control.”

Link was  _ hungry  _ for Rhett’s cock. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. He wanted it pumping into him instead of Rhett’s fist. His own cock was leaking enough to match the tears streaming down his face. “Touch me,” he pleaded, pulling against the bonds to try and free a hand.

“Mmm,” Rhett hummed. “So hot. So fucking needy.”

Link’s whole body ached for Rhett to touch him - for him to even stand close enough for Link to rub up against him. “Please.” He couldn’t take his eyes off Rhett, partially embarrassed, but mostly painfully turned on that Rhett was jerking off and just  _ looking  _ at him.

“I love to hear you beg,” Rhett said, getting to his feet, cock still in hand. He stood in front of Link, his hand a blur by now. Link tried to push himself towards Rhett with the toes of his left foot - his only point of contact with solid ground. It was no use; he knew he’d only be able to come when - and if, and how - Rhett allowed him to.

“You want me to come, boy?” Rhett growled, inches away now. “Want me to come just from looking at you?”

Link opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn’t form the words. He nodded his head urgently, hoping Rhett would get the message. 

With a grunt of “fuck, Link,” Rhett came, emptying his balls all over Link’s belly and cock. 

Link flinched as the warm liquid splattered onto him. “Jesus,” Link gasped, still not quite able to believe Rhett could come like that. Just  _ looking  _ at him.

Barely giving himself time to recover, Rhett stooped to kiss him again, using his hand to spread come over Link’s skin. Link wanted to taste it, but his lips were too preoccupied for him to ask for it.

In no time at all, Rhett was recovered and back on form. He dropped to his knees and swallowed down Link’s cock again. The relief of having something touch him there was overwhelming. Link tried to thrust his hips, but with so little purchase on the floor below, he had no choice but to hang there. 

Link had almost forgotten about the plug in his ass until Rhett reached around and gave it a gentle nudge. By the time he started twisting and turning it, Link was right on edge. Rhett repositioned his fingers on the plug and pulled it out an inch or so. Link moaned as his body fought to hold the plug in place.

“Am I allowed to come?” he blurted out, speaking quickly while he could still ask for permission.

Rhett pulled off, giving him a surprised look. “Ask nicely,” he said, quickly regaining his composure.

“Please can I come, sir?” Link begged, trying not to blow his load before he was allowed.

“When you’re ready,” Rhett said, before returning to his task.

Link’s dick was barely back in Rhett’s mouth before he was coming, gasping Rhett’s name. Rhett milked every last drop of come from Link’s cock before he released the plug and allowed it to settle back into place. Link’s whole channel seemed to clamp down on it, and he thought it might just have to stay there forever. Calm spread throughout his entire body, despite his awkward position. He was vaguely aware of Rhett kissing him again and the taste of his seed on Rhett’s lips.

“So good,” Rhett muttered between kisses. “So hot. You’re so fucking good for me, Link.”

Link closed his eyes and enjoyed the blissful feeling. He couldn’t wait to lie down and hoped Rhett would want to join him.

“Can I take pictures?” Rhett asked softly before retrieving his phone from the bed.

“Okay,” Link said. He was looking forward to seeing those pictures himself. He tried to picture himself looking fucked out and covered in come. “Thank you,” he said out of some sort of compulsion. 

Rhett snorted. “Thank  _ you _ ,” he replied. 

“You’re so hot,” Link went on as Rhett snapped photos from various angles. “So talented. I can’t believe I got this lucky.”

“Stop that,” Rhett snapped. He stepped in front of Link, and his expression softened. “Are you ready to come down?” he asked more gently.

“Yeah,” Link said, smiling lazily. “Can we have a nap after?” He hadn’t meant to say ‘we,’ but Rhett didn’t seem to care.

“Sure,” Rhett said, smiling back. “I need you to stay awake until I get you down though, okay? Can you keep following my instructions for a little while longer?”

Link nodded. He trusted Rhett completely; he would have probably done anything Rhett asked at that moment. More compliments itched at his throat, but he knew Rhett wouldn’t want to hear them. Something else as well - words he was dying to say, but fear prevented it. “You’re the best,” he said instead, hoping Rhett would hear what he really wanted to say.


End file.
